


Together (Rewrite)

by orphan_account



Series: The Harlivy Journey to Happiness [1]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, F/F, Jealousy, Jokers Dead, Lesbian Sex, Minor Poison Ivy/Kite Man, alternative universe, for real this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Rewrite of Harley's Return) 5 Years after Harley's death, Ivy's life will never be the same again... or will it?
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: The Harlivy Journey to Happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792966
Comments: 168
Kudos: 364





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of the re-write, felt that the original was rushed so restarted it.

Gotham City was a much darker place today, the rain was falling and the thunder was howling, standing in the graveyard Ivy, King Shark, Psycho, Kite Man, Selina Kyle and the Birds of Prey were gathered to say their final goodbyes. It had been 4 months since the tragedy that claimed their friend Harleen Quinn, 4 months since the final dreaded confrontation between her and the Joker at his new base.

Nobody knew what had happened or how it had happened, nobody was there to see it, Harley had gone off alone to confront Joker. Ivy at the time was about to get married to Kite Man but when Harley failed to turn up Ivy had gone looking for her, she was on the rooftop of the mall where they were based when Ivy saw the explosion and Joker’s new hideout crumbling down.

Panic had flooded Ivy and she had ran to the base whilst still wearing her wedding dress, using vines and her bare hands Ivy struggled to pull the rubble as she silently preying to mother nature herself that Harley was not inside when the building come down. Ivy found the Joker’s body first, laying impaled on a metal rod and his skull cracked open, Ivy continued to frantically search for Harley amongst the wreckage until she found Harley’s broken and bloodied bat along with a bloodied knife.

Ivy collapsed in tears as she cradled the broken bat in her hands, Harley’s body was never found that day. 4 months Ivy, Selina, Kite Man, the crew and the Birds of Prey searched until one by one they had given up but Ivy wouldn’t listen to reason until she was forced to except the harsh reality, especially after the blood on the knife and on the bat had come back to a positive match.

The results shattered Ivy’s heart to pieces _‘100% Positive: Dr Harleen Quinzel’_ 4 months and Ivy was forced to accept to cold hard truth; Harley Quinn… her best friend was dead.

She was angry at the crew for not being there for Harley when she needed them, she was angry at the Birds of Prey for not having Harley’s back… she was angry at everyone but mostly she was angry at herself for not being there when Harley needed her, she was also angry at herself for not being honest with Harley and admit the truth that she was afraid to admit.

Their final conversation would forever haunt her memory as she stood there alone at the foot of the grave, watching as the coffin was slowly lowered into the hole in the ground. Standing there alone Ivy’s tears feel as the thunder roared overhead and the rain fell, soaking the black dress she was wearing, her red hair clinging to her soaked green skin as she gazed at the coffin.

Kite Man placed a comforting hand on his fiancée’s shoulder but she shrugged him off roughly, stepping closer to the edge of the grave Ivy looked down at the empty coffin. Kite Man and the Birds of Prey left after Kite Man promised to give Ivy some space to grieve and process the loss of her best friend and soon the crew and Selina was left behind with Ivy standing by Harley’s grave.

Ivy watched as the dirt was gently shovelled into the ground and onto the coffin, Selina moved over to Ivy’s side and she placed a hand on Ivy’s shoulder. Tensing up Ivy glared at Selina and the crew, her anger and grief bubbling to the surface as she clenched her hands into fists as she glared at the crew “Why weren’t you there for her!” Ivy spat.

“We were at your wedding” King Shark replied.

“Harley never told us what she was up to” Psycho defended as he scoffed “Crazy bitch should never have gone!” he muttered.

Ivy unable to stop herself punched him hard in the face breaking his nose, stunned Psycho clutched his now broken nose as he glared at her “CRAZY BITCH!” he cried out as a large vine rose up and wrapped around him.

“IVY!” Selina called out as she glared at Ivy.

“Why the fuck are you here Selina?!” Ivy snapped as she glared at Selina, the vine releasing Psycho and he ran away cursing Ivy as King Shark and Clayface remained still watching Ivy lose it.

“You’re not the only one that loved her Ivy” Selina snapped as she stalked closer and pushed Ivy.

“NOBODY LOVED HER MORE THAN ME!!!” Ivy screamed as she backhanded Selina hard, Selina was stunned that Ivy would hit her, glaring at Selina as her chest heaved and her hands clenched into fists Ivy pointed away “LEAVE!” Ivy ordered.

“Fuck you Ivy, if anyone is to blame for what happened… it’s you” Selina snapped as she wiped the blood from her split lip before rising to her feet “Afterall, you knew about Harley’s feelings and you flaunted your relationship with Kite Man in her face” Ivy swallowed heavily as her heart broke all over again, Selina shook her head “You… are the only one to blame for this Ivy, nobody else” and with that said Selina stormed off “Lose my number” was the last thing Ivy heard from Selina.

Turning to King Shark and Clayface Ivy snarled as she turned away “Just leave… don’t ever come back!” the tone of her voice left no room for them to argue and neither King nor Clayface tried to argue, they agreed with Selina when she had said that Ivy was to blame, slowly they turned and left without another word as Ivy looked down at the freshly covered grave and the head stone.

Tears flooded her eyes and threatened to spill, her bottom lip quivering as she gazed at the gave, finally her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed to the ground. The mud ruining her dress but she didn’t care, nothing mattered anymore, the thunder roared louder as she knelt there by the grave, wrapping her arms around herself tight as her tears fell freely, her drowned out by the roaring thunder overhead.

2 Hours had passed as she knelt there motionless, completely out of tears as she gazed at the headstone;

_Dr Harleen Quinzel_

_Beloved Friend_

_Crazy Ass Bitch_

_May she find peace_

“I loved you, I’m so sorry” Ivy whispered as she closed her eyes, there was silence now the thunder had stopped and the rain was no longer pouring, the sun shining through the parting clouds and shining on the grave, slowly fresh grass rose up and beautiful red roses covered the grave, looking at the rose covered grave Ivy allowed herself a brief smile before it fell.

Rising to her feet Ivy looked at the grave before she turned and walked away, vowing she would come back every day until the day she died and with her promise made, she left and returned to the mall, the crew had packed their things and left before Ivy returned and she made her way into Harley’s bedroom.

Bud and Lou were laying there on the floor waiting for Harley’s return but instead Ivy walked in, emotionally drained after today and all she wanted was to fall asleep, collapsing onto the bed Ivy brought Ivy’s Pillow close to her chest and inhaled the scent on it before she fell asleep.

Bud and Lou whimpered as they lay there at the feet of the bed, their eyes on the door as if waiting for Harley to come back.

But she wasn’t… she was gone.


	2. 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Years later after the funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the 2nd chapter of the new movie

5 Years Later:

Ivy awoke in her bed as she usually had, snuggled up to her husband Kite Man who she had married 2 years ago, Ivy’s morning began as it usually had, getting out of bed and pulling the curtains open to gaze at the newly rebuilt Gotham City. Ivy would then get showered and then get dressed before turning the coffee machine on, once the machine was finished Ivy would drink her morning coffee before she headed to the cemetery where she would stay for an hour and talk to Harley’s empty grave.

Today though was a particularly tough day as it was around the same time every year, today was the 5-year anniversary of Harley’s death. Ivy would make the journey here everyday just to talk about her day but today would bring more tears as it had on every anniversary. The snow crunched beneath her boots as Ivy made her way through the cemetery gates and climbed the small slope that lead to Harley’s grave.

Arriving at Harley’s grave, Ivy smiled as she lowered herself to her knees and pressed a hand to the ground. Closing her eyes Ivy concentrated as red roses bloomed on the grave, opening her eyes Ivy looked at the grave before she slipped off her jacket and set it on the ground beside her. Sitting on her jacket Ivy sat there and talked about her day yesterday and what she had done yesterday.

Closing her eyes Ivy felt the gentle breeze on her skin and her red hair flowing in the breeze, looking at the grave Ivy smiled to herself as a lone tear made it’s way down her cheek “You know… last night Kite Man brought up the possibility of having kids” she commented with a chuckle “When he brought up kids I found myself thinking about them” Ivy admitted “Except it wasn’t him I imagined having kids with… it was you” she admitted.

“I imagined our daughters with pigtails in their hair, you’re eyes… you’re craziness” Ivy chuckled to herself as she sat there “They were perfect” she bit her lip and lowered her head, running a hand through her red hair Ivy shook her head as she looked to the grave “I miss you so much Harley” she whispered as she leaned in and pressed her lips to the cold headstone before she pulled away.

“I love you so much Harley… so please, of you’re alive” Ivy got to her feet and grabbed her jacket “Please come home” she whispered before she turned and made her way back down the path towards the gates. Looking over her shoulder Ivy took one last look at the grave before smiling “See you tomorrow” she whispered as she made her way out of the cemetery and walked home.

A lot has changed in the past 5 years since Harley’s death, Gotham City was now rebuilt with Bruce Wayne as the mayor and Gordon back as Commissioner, even Arkham Asylum had been rebuilt to it’s original state, she would have said glory but let’s face it… new Arkham was a new dump where even rats wouldn’t take a shit and from what the rumours Ivy had heard… the staff were just as sadistic and cruel as the old staff.

Ivy had to remain vigilant whenever she went outside, she was one of Arkham’s most wanted and they made numerous attempts to grab her and drag her into one of their cells though she had heard that the new Doctor there was cruel and sadistic and was performing experiments on the patients, like fuck was she going to end up on his lab table and ripped open and used like a lab rat.

5 Years and Ivy had not bothered to call the old crew or the Birds of Prey, she had not seen any of them or Selina since the funeral when in her grief she lashed out at them, Ivy chose to distance herself and didn’t bother to call any of them because there served as a reminder of what she had lost and that it was too late, Harley was gone and Ivy would forever hate herself for their final conversation.

Ivy returned home and Kite Man was already up and about, pouring himself a cup of coffee as she walked in through the door. Smiling at her Kite Man leaned in and attempted to plant a kiss to her lips but Ivy turned her head at the last minute and her lips landed on Ivy’s cheek. With a smile Ivy walked passed him and headed for the bedroom when Kite Man called to her “So, are we going to discuss this?” Kite man asked.

“There is nothing to discuss” Ivy replied as she slipped off her jacket and slung it onto the back of the couch before looking at him “I told you, I’m not ready to settle down and have kids” Ivy answered.

Kite Man set his mug down and leaned against the kitchen counter “Look, Ivy it’s been 5 years and I’m sorry but going back to that grave everyday is not healthy” he stated as he looked at her, this was not the first time he had brought this up and it was getting annoying now.

Ivy turned and glared at him for a moment “Ivy, are you even listening to me?” Kite Man called but soon she thrusted her hands out towards him and 3 thick vines shot out from the plants nearby, blood sprayed across the window behind him as the vine sliced straight through him and with as satisfying smirk she watched as the vines twisted and pulled Kite Man apart, blood spraying across her face and the satisfying smirk remained.

“IVY!!!” Kite man called, Ivy shook her head and looked around before whining, it was just another fantasy, it was the only thing she had to get through Kite Man’s whining about how unhealthy it was for her to grieve for Harley.

Forcing a smile Ivy nodded her head “Fine, No more visits but I am not ready to have kids” she turned and stormed to the bedroom though her promise about no more visits to Harley’s grave was an obvious lie, it was all Ivy had left except for the baseball bat that was hanging up on the wall of the living room, the last piece of memory Ivy had of Harley.

 _“Aww now I got smashing blue balls”_ Harley’s voice echoed inside her head making Ivy laugh as she sat there on the bed. Looking at the empty vase beside her Ivy smiled as she got to her feet, Kite Man had gone out leaving her alone, grabbing the empty vase Ivy made her way into the living room and set it down on the table.

Grabbing the bat off the wall Ivy examined it carefully, the baseball bat that originally belonged to Harley was broken into pieces and had Harley’s blood on it, it was right now laying in the empty coffin but Ivy had brought a new bat and had it painted to the exact same way that Harley’s original broken bat was.

Smiling at the bat in her hand Ivy looked at the vase, taking her stance and bringing the bat up, Ivy remembered Harley’s words when she taught Ivy to swing the bat, a lone tear ran down her cheek “This is for you Harls” she whispered as she swung the bat hard and it smashed straight through the vase.

The debris of the now destroyed vase flew across the room and littered the apartment floor.

Looking at the bat Ivy smiled as she pressed her lips to the thickest end of the bat before setting it back on the wall.

Harley would have been proud of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this
> 
> Looking forward to reading your comments.


	3. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy goes to Harley's grave after another argument with Kite man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the next chapter

Renee raised her glass to Dinah, Helena, Batgirl and Catwoman with a smile “To Harley” she said, they raised their glasses and clinked their glasses together. Whilst in the meantime Harley old crew Clayface, King Shark and Psycho were sitting in the booth alone. It was a tradition that once every year to drink to Harley’s memory on the anniversary of Harley’s death, Ivy never attended though King and Clayface had left an open invitation for her, an invitation she never accepted.

Ivy in the meantime was making her way back into the graveyard alone, she had another argument with Kite Man and after a satisfying moment of fantasising about ripping him apart. She decided to leave temptation and go out and clear her head to calm down, he was constantly bringing up the idea of having kids together, but Ivy wasn’t ready… maybe she was never going to be ready.

Going out and clearing her head though always led her back here, to Harley’s grave where she would sit and talk about her day and her problems, sometimes she would even imagine what her and Harley’s kids would be like together. Ivy sat there alone deep in her misery as her fingers stroked the red roses that she had covered Harley’s grave with, smiling to herself Ivy closed her eyes.

She began to once again imagine what her and Harley’s children would be like, she could just imagine their children running about and wreaking havoc and chaos, she could just imagine Harley holding their baby in her arms with a loving smile as she gazed at Ivy, when Ivy opened her eyes she was disappointed that she found herself back here, in the graveyard.

She hoped that when she closed her eyes and then reopened them she would find herself in her bed and Harley alive and well and smiling at her the way she usually did but then she opened her eyes and be disappointed to find that this was still her reality, still her life… with Harley still gone. Ivy sat there and looked at the headstone of the grave before she smiled, closing her eyes she relived that last conversation she had with Harley.

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Harley knocked on the door outside Ivy’s room, Harley had been acting distant lately as the wedding drew closer with each passing day. Harley finally made her decision though, ever since that kiss they had shared she had been confused about her own feelings until she came to the realization, the realization being that she was head over heels in love with her best friend, now she was going to tell Ivy how she felt. _ **

**_ Knocking on the door dressed in her usual red and black crop top and matching booty shorts, Harley opened the door and poked her head in “Hey Red, have you got a moment?” she asked as she looked at her best friend who was sitting on the bed as a green vine twirled around her arm. _ **

**_ Ivy smiled as she looked at Harley, the vine unwrapping around her arm Ivy got to her feet “Hey Harls, everything okay?” she asked. _ **

**_ Taking a deep breath Harley stepped inside and slowly walked over to Ivy, coming to a stop in front of Ivy; Harley took a deep breath and looked into Ivy’s eyes “Listen Red… I need to get something off my chest” she said. _ **

**_ Ivy’s expression went from a smile to concern as she took Harley’s hand and sat them down on the edge of the bed “Are you okay?” Ivy asked as she turned her body to face Harley and squeezed her hand. _ **

**_ “Look, I’m just going to come right out and say it” Harley said as she took a deep breath and nodded her head “Ivy… don’t marry Kite Man” Harley said as she looked at Ivy, Ivy sat there in stunned silence as Harley gave her hand a squeeze “Marry me instead” she pleaded. _ **

**_ “Harley” Ivy whispered breathless as she looked into Harley’s eyes. _ **

**_ “Please Pammy, I love you… I’m am utterly in love with you” Harley admitted “Ever since that kiss, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you” _ **

**_ “Harley I…” Ivy was lost for words as she looked into Harley’s eyes, Harley’s fingers tenderly grazed her cheek and Ivy found herself leaning her head into the touch. _ **

**_ “Tell me you don’t feel the same” Harley challenged as she pulled back and looked into Ivy’s eyes “Tell me you don’t love me and I will never bring this up again” she said. _ **

**_ “Harley… I…” Ivy closed her eyes as she turned away from Harley “I don’t love you that way Harls” she said. _ **

**_ “Look into my eyes Ivy, look me in the eye and tell me you don’t feel the same” Harley tried as she folded her arms and glared at Ivy. _ **

**_ Taking a deep breath Ivy turned and looked Harley in the eyes, swallowing heavily Ivy nodded her head “I… I don’t feel the same, I love Kite Man” she said as she looked into Harley’s eyes. _ **

**_ Ivy’s heart shattered as she saw Harley’s face twisted into agony, tears threatening to spill down her cheek. Rising to her feet Harley nodded her head “I hope you will be very happy Ivy” she said before turning and walking out of the bedroom and she left Ivy alone. Ivy watched as Harley left, slamming the door behind her as she sat there on the bed, her heart breaking as tears threatened to fall, wrapping her arms around herself Ivy closed her eyes and sobbed. _ **

Flashback end:

Ivy sat there alone in her misery as she looked at the head stone of Harley’s grave “Why wasn’t I braver, why didn’t I admit how I felt?” her voice breaking as her lips quivered, the tears threatening to fall freely as she sat there looking at the head stone of the grave with Harley’s name on it.

“I love you Harley… I love you so much” Ivy broke down, regretting the night she lied about how she felt.

In the meantime:

On the Gotham bridge, a red and black Harley Davidson motorbike was heading across the bridge and riding into the city.

Ivy’s life was about to turn on it’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Looking forward to reading your comments.


	4. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:

First up I would very much like to say thank you to everyone who is reading, posting positive feedback on the story

Also I would very much like to say thank you to everyone who has left Kudo's too

Now I am posting this author's note to inform you that the next chapter will be coming sometime later today because I am working on a prompt but do not worry, as soon as both chapter 1 and 2 are done I will throw myself into this because I love Harlivy.

Thank you so much to everyone.


	5. Shocking Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina makes a discovery and Ivy is about to get some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest chapter
> 
> Again I am sorry for the weight.

Today was just another day for Ivy; she got up as she usually did, she had coffee like she usually did, she would go to Harley’s grave like she usually did and talk about what her day was like yesterday and now she was spending the day with Kite Man like she usually did, but there was a tenseness between them, Kite Man stopped in front of the baby store and cooed at the pram in the window, Ivy watched him before her mind began to conjure up more interesting and fun ways to kill Kite Man.

No doubt Harley would have made jokes about Ivy thinking of killing Kite Douchebag, smiling to herself Ivy stuffed her green hands into her pockets, completely unaware of the red and black turning and heading down another street, Ivy looked around before humming and shrugging her shoulders, Kite Man’s irritating voice calling behind her “Look Babe, this would be perfect” he called.

Growling Ivy glared at him furiously “Holy fuck, god damn kite fucking bastard” Ivy clenched her hands into fists “What fucking part do you not understand, I am not ready!” she turned and stormed away leaving Kite Man standing there stunned that Ivy had snapped at him, looking at the pram in the window Kite Man lowered his head and followed Ivy, but vowing he would bring this up with Ivy later.

In the meantime:

Selina Kyle was perched on the edge of a rooftop looking down on the city, looking for her next big score of rich assholes with expensive jewels, the sound of a revving motorbike drew her attentions, turning her head Selina’s eyes landed on the leather wearing rider wearing a helmet, riding on a red and black Harley-Davidson Softail, Selina purred as she looked at the rider and the motorbike “Mmm I like” she purred. Pulling up outside an apartment building the rider shut down the engine, slipping their riding glasses off the Rider climbed off their bike and unzipped their leather jacket, revealing a blue shirt underneath, Selina licked her lips at the rider who she now saw was a woman, a woman that looked amazing in leather pants and a leather jacket.

Bringing her hands up the rider took hold of the helmet and pulled it off, Selina gazed as she purred again but as soon as the helmet was pulled away Selina’s eyes widened “What the f-ahhh!” in her haste Selina slipped as she tried to jump to her feet and instead she was now dangling precariously with her metal claws dug in and keeping her from falling, pulling herself back up Selina perched there on the edge of the rooftop with her eyes glues on the woman. “It can’t be” Selina whispered as she looked at the woman, watching the woman make her way into the apartment building opposite, Selina knew she needed to get a closer look at the woman, pulling out her whip Selina swung from the rooftop she was on to the apartment rooftop opposite where the woman had gone in.

Selina needed to be sure before she said anything to anyway, making her way down the surface staircase that led to the roof, Selina made her way down and checked every floor for sings for the woman, reaching the 14th floor it was there that Selina spotted the blonde woman in question. Taking a deep breath Selina stepped from around the corner just as the woman was about to walk around and Selina bumped into her, the woman gasped “Oh my god, I am so sorry” the woman apologised as she reached a hand out for Selina, smiling Selina took the woman’s hand and she got pulled to her feet.

“No need to apologize dearie, I have to say that getting knocked over by a woman wearing leather is the highlight of my day” Selina purred.

“Say’s the woman wearing a catsuit” the blonde giggled as she looked at Selina “Again I am really sorry and I hope I haven’t hurt you” she said.

“No, I am fine… though I am hoping to bump into you more often” Selina purred as she walked past the woman and headed out, the woman stood there alone for the moment before shrugging and she made her way back into her apartment.

In the meantime:

Selina made her way out onto the rooftop, she couldn’t believe it… her suspicions was true, looking at the I.D. she snatched from the woman’s pocket Selina gazed at the name on the I.D; _‘Harleen Quinzel’_ Why was Harley using her old name? why didn’t Harley recognise Selina? Selina nodded her head as she got to her feet, pulling out her cell phone Harley’s fingers hovered over the touch screen, a part of her wanted to text Ivy and let her know that Harley was alive but the other half of her didn’t, the other half of her was still pissed at Ivy for everything that had happened.

Pocketing her cell phone Selina made a choice, this was a conversation she needed to have with Ivy in person and she knew just where to find Ivy, leaping off the rooftop Selina swung using her whip, she had no idea how Ivy was going to react but she knew that if she showed Ivy the identity card belonging to Harley then Ivy would listen to her.

Mean whilst:

Ivy was sitting in the apartment as Kite Man stormed in “What the hell babe, what the hell was that about back there?!” Kite Man demanded.

“I told you, I am not interested in having kids yet… I have more important things to take care of, like ripping apart ace chemicals vice president for dumping acid into the harbour” Ivy replied as she motioned to the vice president with a vine going through his spine and out of his chest, blood spilling all over the floor as multiple vines wrapped around his limbs.

“Ivy!” Kite man warned as he looked at her.

Too late, she clenched her fists and the vice president of Ace Chemicals was ripped apart, blood spattering all over the window’s and floors.

Kite Man paled “Fuck Ivy, you know how difficult it is to get blood stains out” he whined, stamping his food like a child before he turned and stormed out of the apartment.

Ivy scoffed as she sat there in peace and quiet until there was a knock on the door.

Sighing heavily Ivy got to her feet and she made her way to the door, no doubt the screaming of the Ace Chemicals vice president had disturbed the neighbours again.

“FUCK OFF!!!” Ivy snapped only to tense up as she looked at Selina stunned “Selina” she greeted though there was a venomous tone in her voice.

Selina did not return the greeting, instead she handed Ivy the card and said 2 words that made Ivy’s heart explode in pure happiness.

“Harley’s Alive”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this
> 
> I thank you all so much for your comments and Kudos and I love you all.
> 
> Working on the next chapter now.


	6. Meeting Harleen: Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy meets Harleen and confronts certain Bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, here is the latest chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

Harley’s Alive

Harley’s Alive

HARLEY’S ALIVE!!!

Ivy had no idea how long she was sat there looking at the I.D. in her hand, the picture was most definitely Harley but she looked as she did when Ivy had first met her; Harleen Quinzel, Ivy sat there for a whilst just staring at the picture of Harley that was on the I.D. she could hear the faint sounds of Selina nearby waiting for her to respond to the revelation that Harley was alive and well and back in Gotham.

Harley was back in Gotham, why was she going by Harleen? Why wasn’t she contacting Ivy? Was Harley angry that Ivy had chosen Kite Man? Looking to Selina; Ivy rose to her feet and stood tall “Where is she?” Ivy asked, the tone in her voice conveyed that she was not in the mood for games, Selina motioned for Ivy to follow her and Ivy did, walking out the door Ivy followed Selina to Harley.

Arriving at an old apartment building Ivy and Selina watched from the alleyway as Harley stepped outside wearing a black leather jacket, red shirt and jeans and leather boots, Ivy stood there and watched for a moment though missing the booty shorts and crop top that Harley used to wear back then, but why hadn’t she got in touch with Ivy, was she still mad about Ivy choosing Kite Man.

Ivy watched for a moment before she looked at the I.D, nodding her head Ivy steeled her nerves and walked across the street, she had to see her Harley. Walking towards Harley slowly; Ivy cleared her throat and smiled when Harley looked at her but her smile faded when she saw… nothing, there was no sparkle when she looked at Ivy, this was worse than Harley hating her.

Harley didn’t know her.

Swallow heavily Ivy plastered a forced smiled “Uh… Hi” she greeted, a small wave to her; stuffing the hand that held the ring on her finger into her jacket pocket so Harley wouldn’t see it, Ivy reached out “You dropped this” she said as she handed the I.D. back to Harley.

Beaming bright Harley sighed in relief “Oh thanks” she said as she politely took the I.D and looked at it before she slipped it back into her jacket pocket before she stepped closer and wrapped Ivy in a tight hug, Ivy practically melted on the spot as Harley wrapped her in a tight hug, soon Harley pulled back “Thanks, I need to go” she said.

Watching Harley getting on her motorbike Ivy watched as Harley rode away, Harley looked so free and happy, unburdened from the memories of the Joker’s abuse, Ivy lowered her head as a tear slid down her cheek, Selina walked up beside her with a pearl necklace dangling from her fingers as she looked at Ivy “What are you thinking?” Selina asked as she looked at Harley.

“She doesn’t remember me, she just looked right at me and didn’t even recognise me” Ivy replied as she lowered her head, her heart breaking as she looked at the ring on her finger, the ring that was the cause for everything that had happened, turning away Ivy stormed off leaving Selina behind; Ivy needed answers.

GCPD:

That night Ivy stood on the rooftop of the GCPD, she was waiting for the arrival of the Batman, looking out at the concrete city Ivy scoffed and turned to the signal that she had activated, she needed to see the bat and find out if he knew about Harley, she remembered seeing the Batmobile leaving the ruins of the Joker’s base when she discovered Harley’s broken and bloodied knife.

The sound of Batman’s cape fluttering drew her attention followed by a soft thudding sound, turning around Ivy saw the Batman perched on the edge of the rooftop “Ivy” Batman greeted as he usually did.

“Did you know?” Ivy asked as she turned off the signal and glared at the Bat “Did you know?” she demanded.

“I did” Batman replied as he stood there.

“What happened to her?!” Ivy demanded as she glared at him.

“Ivy” Batman replied before sighing heavily “Harley had come to the registry office where you were planning on being married, she was standing outside and waiting for the wedding to start to voice her objections” Batman explained.

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ “Fucking Kite fucking douchebag doesn’t deserve Pammy” Harley muttered as she paced outside the main entrance wearing her signature crop top and booty shorts, she wasn’t going to let Ivy go without a fight, what was more romantic than announcing your feelings in front of everyone in the room and tell your best friend that you were absolutely in love with her, Harley paced outside until she spotted something, a van parked in the ally by the registry office, Harley wouldn’t have thought anymore of it but she recognised the driver, he worked for the Joker. _ **

**_ Gripping her bat tight Harley stormed over to the van and beat the driver bloody before knocking him out, checking the van Harley soon found in the back of the van was a large amount of explosives… the Joker was trying to kill Ivy, that was Harley’s breaking point, first the asshole harpoons Ivy and now he’s trying to blow her up, okay fuck Kite Douche and the wedding. _ **

**_ Harley was going to end the Joker once and for all. _ **

**_ Getting into the drivers seat Harley drove the van towards the Joker’s place, smashing the van through the front gates Harley parked it right up against the side of the building, there was enough explosives inside the van to bring the thing down on their heads, grabbing her bat Harley smirked “This ends now Puddin” and with that Harley stormed inside. _ **

**_ By the time Batman had arrived the building was close to coming down, running into the crumbling building Batman searched until he found Harley, floating in a vat of acid with a nasty cut on her forehead except she looked more like Harleen Quinnzel again, dragging her out of the vat the Batman carried her out, catching a glimpse of the Joker’s dead body as the Bat carried her Harley to safety. _ **

**_ Seconds later the whole thing came down, placing Harley into the Batmobile, Batman strapped her and was about to get in the car when he heard Ivy’s distraught cries, turning around the Batman saw Ivy in her wedding dress, climbing over the rubble and using vines and her bare hands to dig through the rubble trying to find Harley, getting into the seat the Batman sealed up the Batmobile and drove Harley to the hospital. _ **

**_ Leaving a distraught and unknowing Ivy sobbing as she clutched Harley’s bloodied and broken bat in her arms, _ **

** Flashback end: **

Ivy stood there in silence, tears sliding down her cheek “She… she did it for me?” Ivy choked as she stood there trembling.

“Yes” Batman turned and leapt from the rooftop and vanished into the darkness, leaving Ivy alone.

Her heart broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.


	7. Meeting Harleen: Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman gets answers and Ivy meets Harleen again and is faced with a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, thank you all for your kudo's and comments.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ivy stood there on the roof of the GCPD, angry that Batman didn’t tell her that Harley was alive the whole time and didn’t tell her, Ivy was furious that he didn’t tell her, he knew how much Harley meant to her and yet he didn’t tell her and let her and everyone think that Harley was dead, Bat fucking asshole!!! Ivy was trembling with rage as she balled her hands into fists, closing her eyes Ivy buried her face in her hands and broke down into tears, 5 years she had spent grieving for Harley and yet the Batman knew this whole time, suddenly a thought had come to her; _‘did Catwoman know?’_ turning around Ivy stormed away from the GCPD rooftop and made her way towards Catwoman’s apartment, if Catwoman did know then Ivy was going to rip her limb from limb.

Catwoman was in her apartment when Ivy stormed in, looking up from her magazine Catwoman smiled “Hey Red” Catwoman greeted as she looked at Ivy, only her smile dropped when she saw Ivy was trembling, her teeth clenched as her hands were balled into fists.

“Did you know?!” Ivy asked as she stalked closer to Catwoman, her whole body tensed upas she edged closer to the jewel thief.

Letting out a sigh Catwoman set her magazine down “Did I know what?” Catwoman asked as she got to her feet, placing her hands on her hips the 2 women stared at one another.

“Did you know Harley was alive?!” Ivy demanded, raising her voice.

“Of course I didn’t know” Catwoman replied “How would I have known?!” she asked confused.

“Because your boyfriend the Bat told you!” Ivy snapped.

“B-Batman knew?” Catwoman asked, the blood draining from her face and Ivy calmed down, the surprise on Catwoman’s face was genuine… she didn’t know, Ivy dropped into the chair nearby, Catwoman’s hands her balled into fists “That asshole, he knew she was alive!!!” she snapped.

Ivy nodded her head in response “Yeah he knew, I confronted him about it earlier” she admitted.

“Wait, how did you know that he knew?” Catwoman asked confused as she looked at Ivy.

“I saw him driving away from the Joker’s compound the day Harley supposedly died” Ivy admitted as she looked at Selina “I was digging through the rubble looking for Harley when I saw the Batmobile leaving”

“So, what will you do now?” Catwoman asked as she sat down beside Ivy.

“I don’t know” Ivy replied as she looked at the wall before turning to Selina “I think I need to sleep on it” she said “Do you mind if I stay here tonight?” she asked.

“Why can’t you go home and sleep in your own bed?” Catwoman asked.

“Kite Man is getting annoying, he keeps bringing up having kids” Ivy answered.

“Okay, you can stay here… Now I need to go and talk to a certain bat” Catwoman said as she rose to her feet and leapt out the window, Ivy looked at the ring on her fingers before slipping it off and placed it in her pocket, tomorrow she would see Harley again, though she herself was curious why Batman didn’t tell her that Harley was alive.

GCPD:

Catwoman stood on the rooftop alone, looking at the city before she turned and glared at the Bat “You knew Harley was alive!” she snarled, she was angry as hell.

“I did” Batman admitted, his expression remaining unchanged.

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Catwoman asked as she folded her arms.

“Because she pleaded with me not to” Batman admitted.

“Wait… what?” Catwoman asked as she looked stunned by what the Batman had just admitted.

“After I pulled Harley out of the vat of acid, I took her back to the Batcave to get her cleaned before I took her to the hospital” Batman explained “The Acid was already in her bloodstream and erasing Harley Quinn’s personality as well as her memories, before she passed out and allowed herself to be erased Harley made me promise to not tell anyone, she said she was done being hurt by the ones she loved”

Catwoman’s came to the realization “Because Ivy chose Kite Man” she said.

“Correct, she said she wanted her last act as Harley Quinn to be protecting the woman she loved, and getting revenge on the man that caused her so much pain” Batman said as he turned off the Bat Signal “Harley’s last moments were making me promise to not tell anyone, even you” he revealed.

“Is there any chance that Harley can come back?” Catwoman asked.

“I don’t know” Batman replied, turning around he stepped up onto the ledge and he dived off the rooftop leaving Catwoman alone.

Oh, how was she going to tell Ivy this?

The next Morning:

Harleen Quinzel left her apartment building and walked over to her bike, setting her helmet down on the leather seat Harley slipped on her leather gloves, Ivy was standing against the wall admiring the view of Harley dressed in a black leather jacket, a blue shirt, her blonde hair flowing gracefully down over her shoulders and wearing tight blue jeans and leather boots.

Ivy stood there and watched for a moment before she took a deep breath and walked over to Harleen who had not yet spotted her standing there looking at her, slipping patting her pocket Ivy nodded her head, her wedding ring was safe in her pocket, taking a deep breath Ivy walked over to Harleen “Hi” Ivy greeted with a small wave.

Turning around Harleen beamed “Hey there red” she greeted, hope lurched in Ivy’s chest when she heard Harleen call her that but it fell when Harleen shook her head and shrugged “Sorry, no idea where that came from” Harleen said.

Forcing a smile Ivy nodded her head “It’s okay, anyway I was just passing and I wanted to say hi” she said.

“I’m glad you did, looking at somebody so beautiful has brightened up a rather boring day” Harleen replied as she gazed at Ivy.

Cheeks turning red Ivy brushed her red hair back behind her ear before looking at Harleen “Thanks, not everyday somebody calls me beautiful” Ivy admitted, motioning to her green skin and red hair, even Kite Man had stopped calling her beautiful.

“I find that hard to believe” Harleen replied as she leaned against her bike with her arms folded.

“It’s true” Ivy replied, it was true except for the times she used her pheromones but even then it felt empty, just mindless obsessed zombies willing to do anything for her, the only one that ever called her beautiful and meant it… was Harley.

Needing to change the subject Ivy looked at her “Are you new to Gotham?” she asked, trying to sound casual.

“No, I am originally from Gotham” Harleen answered, but left after an accident that… well I lost my memory” she explained.

“Oh, I am sorry… must be difficult” Ivy answered as she looked at Harleen.

“It’s okay, I gave up hope on regaining my memories a long time ago” Harleen answered “Look I need to go but…” she pulled out a pad and handed it to Ivy “Here’s my number, I would love to hang out and becomes friends” she said, Ivy smiled as she took the piece of paper with the number on it, with a smile she nodded her head to Harleen who smiled back and Ivy watched Harleen ride away from her.

Now Ivy was conflicted; Harleen had no memory of her… but she also had no memory of the Joker and his cruel abuse.

Should Ivy leave Harleen and let her have a peaceful life or should she fight to get the woman she loves back,

Ivy didn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Looking forward to reading your comments.


	8. Conflicted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is conflicted until she makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there
> 
> Here is the latest chapter you've been waiting for.
> 
> Sorry for the wait but I had been busy with request prompts.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Ivy sat there alone with her thoughts, she was conflicted over her decision to either leave Harley to live a peaceful life and be happy, free from the memories of the Joker and his cruel abuse but at the same time go through life without knowing who Ivy was to her, Ivy had a tough decision to make with her life and she didn’t know what to do, she could either be selfless and let Harley be happy or she could fight for the woman she loved and help her get her memories back.

Looking at the number Harley had given her Ivy sat there for a while alone with her thoughts, how was she supposed to choose? Harley was her best friend, the most important person in her life and yet seeing Harley so free and happy without any memory of the Joker or his cruel abuse, Ivy knew she had to choose but she didn’t know if she could choose the selfless path, she had spent 5 years without her best friend and now she had a chance again.

Holding the number in her hand and looking at the phone Ivy smiled to herself, it was 4am in the morning and Kite Man was fast asleep, grabbing her phone Ivy dialled the number in and pressed it to her ear, she knew it was late but she needed to hear Harley’s voice again, she waited for a moment before the call was answered, Harleen’s sleeping voice answering with a polite “Hello”

Ivy smiled to herself “Hey Harls” Ivy greeted.

“Ivy, hey what’s up?” Harleen asked as she sat up in bed and looked at the time “It’s 4am”

“Sorry, I… I should not have called” Ivy said as she rubbed the back of her neck “I… I couldn’t sleep and wanted to ask if you were available for cocoa tomorrow?” she asked.

“I’d love to Ive’s” Harleen replied as she sat up in bed “I got an appointment tomorrow, how about you and I meet up around 11am?” she suggested.

“Great, I look forward to it” Ivy answered as she sat there though fighting the urge to do a happy dance.

“Awesome, see you later Ivy” Harleen replied “Night” and with that said she hung up, Ivy sat there for a moment before she lay down and fell asleep right there on the couch, she wasn’t in the mood for any of Kite Man’s crap.

In the meantime:

Harvey Two-face was sitting in Arkham Asylum, angry at Harley Quinn for being the reason why he was trapped here in the cell, to was a shame that Harley was dead, he would love to make her suffer for ending up in Arkham, laying down in his bunk Harvey two-face vowed to get revenge on Gotham, with a little help from scarecrow and his fear toxin.

Back with Harley:

_Harley’s dream:_

_Ivy sat on the in a large overgrown leaf, the whole area was a completely covered in grass and flowers, the building was once Gotham Botanical gardens but now it was home of Ivy, sitting there alone with a smile Ivy got to her feet and turned around just as a little girl with blonde hair with red streaks and green skin leaped into her waiting arms, the girl with chubby cheeks and green eyes looked at her mom with an adorable pout._

_“Mommy, Beth keeps taking my dolls” the little girl whined._

_“Where’s you’re mother?” Ivy asked as she stood there with the girl in her arms._

_“She’s telling Beth off” the little girl replied, wrapping her arm around her mother’s shoulders._

_Ivy smiled as she held her daughter tight, soon Harley came walking in with another little girl on her hips and a baby bulge, ever since their oldest was born Harley had stopped wearing crop tops and booty shorts and went with tight red and black pants, a tank red and black tank top and a matching leather jacket._

_Though Ivy made sure Harley kept the crop top and booty shorts for… special occasions._

_Setting the twins down both Harley and Ivy told the girls to play nice, once the girls ran off and continued playing Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley and placed her hands on the baby bump “I love you Harley Quinn-Isley”_

_“I love you too Pamela Isley-Quinn” Harley replied followed by a giggle before leaning in and planting a kiss to Ivy’s lips._

Ivy awoke with a gasp, it was the same dream every time and every night she slept, it was the same dream with the same kids and the same Botanical gardens, each time Harley ends up as her wife, looking at the clock on the wall Ivy noticed she had an hour to meet Harley for cocoa, jumping to her feet Ivy got ready, Kite Man was already out of the apartment having awakened 2 hours earlier and left, still sulking about his and Ivy’s arguments concerning Harley and the fact that they had been married for a while and not even discussed kids.

Ivy left the apartment and headed to meet Harleen, she arrived just as Harleen pulled up on her motorcycle, Ivy had to admit that there was something hot about seeing Harley on a motorbike, if this nightmare ended Ivy was going to insist that Harley keeps the bike though if they ever had kids then she wasn’t going to let either of their kids on said motorbike until they were at least 30.

Shaking that thought from her head Ivy smiled as she made her way over to Harleen who was getting off her bike, slipping off her helmet Harleen removed her leather gloves before turning to Ivy, a smile lighting up her face when her eyes landed on Ivy, setting her gloves down Harleen pulled Ivy into a tight hug “It’s good to see you Ivy” she said. Ivy smiled as she hugged Harleen tight but her heart breaking because this hug felt… different, it wasn’t the same anymore… this wasn’t her Harley.

Breaking the hug Ivy forced a smiled and put on a brave face “Shall we” she asked as she motioned to the door, Harleen nodded her head and led her inside, drawing attention from some of the customers who saw Ivy and swallowed heavily and trembling in fear, Harleen sat down with Ivy and ordered their cocoa, Ivy and Harleen sat there for a moment taking a sip of their cocoa.

“So, I am sorry about ringing you up so early this morning?” Ivy started as she looked at Harleen.

“It’s okay, couldn’t sleep huh?” Harleen asked as she looked at Ivy concerned.

“No, 5 years ago I lost my best friend” Ivy admitted, she could not stop herself, even back in Arkham she could only open to Harleen.

“I’m sorry, was she special in some ways?” Harleen asked as she rubbed the left side of her temple.

Ivy smiled to herself “She was, very special” she said to herself before shaking her head “Anyway, so what are your plans?” she asked.

“Well, I have a job interview at the local diner” Harleen explained as she took a sip of her cocoa “I also have a date tonight” she said.

Ivy paled, setting her mug down she looked at Harleen “A date?” she asked as she looked at Harleen.

“Yeah, a woman named Selina” Harleen revealed, Ivy felt sick by this point.

Selina and Harley… going on a date

No… No.

This couldn’t happen.

“Harleen… there is something I need to tell you” Ivy said as she took a deep breath.

She made her choice, fuck the selfless option.

Like fuck was she going to watch the woman she loved with Catwoman.

“Sure Ivy, what’s up?” Harleen asked as she looked at Ivy.

“The best friend I lost 5 years ago…” Ivy reached into her pocket, fishing for the picture that she had in her pocket that she had carried around with her since the funeral, pulling the picture out Ivy set it on the table, it was a picture of Harleen and Ivy together back when Harleen was working at Arkham Asylum, Ivy smiled as she looked at Harleen before speaking.

“It was you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.


	9. Selfish Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is going on a date and Ivy's not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, here is the latest chapter
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

“It was you”

Ivy’s words echoed in Harleen’s head on repeat, turning the picture Harleen picked it up and looked at it, it was a picture of her wearing glasses and wearing a doctor’s coat and beside her sitting in the seat was Ivy, Harleen gazed at the picture for a moment before looking at Ivy and her heart broke, there were unshed tears in Ivy’s eyes as she sat there looking at her and nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

“Look Ivy, I… I really don’t remember you” Harleen said apologetically.

Ivy nodded her head “I know, I… I just wanted to tell you the truth” she said.

Harleen smiled as she sat there looking at the picture in her hands before she looked at Ivy “I appreciate you being honest with me” she said, heating that Ivy felt her stomach twist, though she had been honest about this, she wasn’t being honest about the elephant in the room, namely Kite Douche who she was married too, how was she supposed to admit that to Harleen.

Looking at her watch Ivy smiled as she looked at Harleen “So, what time are you meeting Selina?” she asked.

Harleen smirked “Oh, is that jealousy I hear red?” Harleen asked only to shake her head “Whoa… where did that come from?” she asked herself.

Ivy was beaming “That is what you used to call me” she admitted, she loved it when Harley called her ‘red’ or ‘Pammy’

Smiling Harleen looked at Ivy for a moment “Anyway, I am meeting her tonight around 7”

Nodding her head Ivy sat there for a moment before smiling “I… I better get going, you no doubt have to get ready for your date” she said.

“Thanks red” Harleen replied with a smile “Look, do you mind if I call you tonight after my date” she asked.

Ivy nodded her head “Of course” she replied.

Harleen rose to her feet and planted a kiss to her cheek “Take care red” she said before she walked out leaving Ivy behind.

Ivy grabbed her phone and dialled Catwoman’s number, it toom about 3 rings before Catwoman answered it with a smirk “Hello Ivy, I knew I’d be hearing from you” she said.

“What the hell Selina, what’s this I hear that you taking Harley out on a date?!” Ivy demanded.

“What’s it to you Ivy, Harley is a single, beautiful woman that looks great in leather” Selina purred.

“I’m warning you now Selina, If you try anything with her I will rip you apart limb from limb” Ivy was not in the mood for Selina’s taunts.

“What I do and what Harley does with me in her own time is entirely nothing to do with you Ivy” Catwoman sneered, she was not in the mood for Ivy either.

“Damn it Selina… You know how much Harley means to me” Ivy replied as she balled her free hand into a fist, she really wanted to crash that date and paint the walls with Selina’s blood.

“Now Ivy, surely you must see that this is poetic justice” Catwoman taunted with a smirk, her claws shining as she gazed at them.

“What are you talking about?” Ivy snapped as she sat there looking confused.

“Now you’re seeing things from Harley’s point of view, seeing the woman you love with somebody else, knowing you weren’t enough for her” Selina answered.

Growling to herself Ivy shook her head “That is not what happened” Ivy replied “I was scared, is that what you want to hear”

“Scared of what Ivy?” Selina challenged as she sat there on her bed.

“I was scared that… it would ruin what we had” Ivy admitted “That it would ruin our friendship”

“And yet you chose to break her heart, you flaunted yours and Kite dicks relationship in her face” Selina defended.

“I… I love her Selina” Ivy admitted as she let out a defeated sigh “I screwed up”

“Yeah you did” Selina agreed “Look Ivy, I really like her too… but unlike you, I’m not afraid” she said “Now, if you don’t mind I am going to have a shower, I got a hot date tonight”

“I swear Selina, if you try anything with Harley… there is no place in Gotham that can protect you from me” Ivy snarled before she hung up, sitting there alone with her thoughts Ivy looked at her phone before she nodded her head.

Getting to her feet she left and headed home, but she wouldn’t stay there all night.

That night Ivy went back out.

Sitting on the rooftop opposite the apartment building Ivy watched and waited patiently for Harleen and Selina to leave the apartment, soon Harleen and Selina stepped out and got into a limo, Ivy’s eyes were locked onto the red dress that Harleen was wearing, though she let out a possessive growl when she saw Selina’s hand come to rest on Harleen’s hip and pulled her close.

The driver opened the door for them and Selina allowed Harleen to slide in first, Selina ogled Harleen’s ass in that red dress and Ivy let out another growl again as she balled her hands into fists, Harleen was not a piece of meat to be ogled by Selina, shaking Ivy closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down, Selina looked up at her and blew a kiss before winking and sliding into the back of the limo.

Following closely Ivy observed the date as it went on, Selina took Harleen to a restaurant, took Harleen for a walk along the pier and soon the date ended, Harleen returned to her apartment and Ivy returned to her position on the rooftop opposite, she watched through binoculars as Harleen stood outside her apartment door and turned to Selina who was wearing a black sparkling dress.

Words were spoken and Harleen brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, Selina stepped closer and Ivy let out another growl, silently pleading of this night to end as she watched helpless until Harleen’s and Selina’s lips met, the kiss was slow and careful, Selina’s hands cupping Harleen’s face tenderly as her tongue slid across Harleen’s lips.

Parting her lips Harleen allowed Selina’s tongue into her mouth and after a moment they broke apart and Harleen’s cheeks were flushed, bright red Harleen bit her lip before pulling back, Ivy watched as Selina and Harleen said goodnight before they turned around and Harleen entered her apartment whilst Selina headed out and returned home.

Collapsing to her knee’s Ivy broke down in tears, now she knew how Harleen felt watching her with Kite Man.

Burying her face in her hands Ivy broke down into tears.

This was how Harleen felt

And it hurt.

Like her heart was getting ripped out and crushed.

As she sat there though Ivy’s phone began to ring, grabbing her phone Ivy smiled as she looked at it “Hello” she greeted as she answered the phone.

“Hey Red, hope this isn’t a bad time” Harleen asked as she sat down on the couch.

“No, Not at all” Ivy replied as she ran her free hand through her red hair “How was your date?”

“It went great, Selina was so fun” Harleen replied.

“Yeah…” Ivy replied as she lowered her head.

“Is everything okay?” Harleen asked, Ivy smiled to herself _‘Even an amnesiac and Harley still knows me too well’_ Ivy thought to herself.

“I’m fine, just thinking” Ivy answered “So what’s up?” she asked.

“Nothing, Just wanted to call you and see how you are doing Pammy” Harleen replied “I know that things are rough with me having amnesia”

“Yeah” Ivy relied as she looked at the apartment, soon she nodded her head “Actually Harley, I wanted to ask you something”

“Sure Red, what’s up?” Harleen asked.

“I wanted to ask, are you available to meet up tomorrow?” Ivy asked, screw being selfless… Ivy was getting her best friend back.

“Yeah I can meet up, what’s going on?” Harley asked curiously.

“I want to try and help you get your memories back”

Ivy knew it was a longshot but she needed to get Harley back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> I look forward to your feedback.


	10. Facing the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley makes her decision, to face the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest chapter.

Harley was silent for a moment as she thought about what Ivy had said, did she really want to know about her past, was it worth it? What if she found out and she didn’t like what she finds? So many questions filtered through her head as she sat there, Ivy was nervously fidgeting on the spot whilst staring at Harley’s apartment that was opposite the rooftop that Ivy as standing on, she waited for Harley’s response not even realizing that she was holding her breath, Harley sat there for a moment before she exhaled heavily and nodded “Okay Red” she replied.

Ivy did her best to supress a joyful squeal as she stood there “Uh great” she replied doing her best to curb her excitement long enough “Okay, I’ll meet you outside your apartment at 10am” she said.

“Looking forward to it, goodnight Pammy” Harley replied.

“Goodnight Harley, sweet dreams” Ivy replied before turning off her phone, she couldn’t contain herself any longer and she squealed, standing there as she looked at the apartment building where Harley lived, Ivy blew a kiss to the apartment before she turned and headed home for the night, nothing could bring her down from this high right now.

Returning home Ivy walked in and found Kite Man asleep on the couch, having lost another fight to Condiment King, Ivy rolled her eyes as she turned and made her way into the bedroom, slipping out of her clothes and into her P.J’s Ivy lay down in bed and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift asleep peacefully.

_ Ivy’s dream: _

_ “Mommy, Uncle Frank gave me nightmares!” The little girl with green skin and pig tails ran into her mother’s arms, Ivy hoisted her up into her arms as the aforementioned plant dragged himself into the room “What, you asked a story and I gave you a story!” he defended. _

_ Ivy sighed heavily “I know I shouldn’t ask this, but what story did you tell her?” Ivy asked as she held her trembling daughter in her arms, the poor little girl was scared “Where’s Beth?” she asked. _

_ “Hiding under bed, she’s scared” The little girl rubbed her eyes as she sniffled. _

_ “Frank” Ivy growled, last time Frank told them a story it took weeks to get the girls to sleep in their own beds “What did you tell them?” she asked though it came out more aggressive. _

_ “FRANK!!!” Harley bellowed “Ivy honey where is that S-H-I-T stain?” she demanded. _

_ Ivy smiled to herself, Harley was always carefully to moderate her bad language around their daughters, and even pregnant Harley was still terrifying “He’s in here babe” Ivy called. _

_ “FRANK, DID YOU REALLY JUST TELL MY DAUGHTERS ABOUT THE TIME YOU A-T-E THE NEIGHBORS AND THEIR DOG?!” Harley demanded as she stormed into the room, with their oldest daughter Beth trembling and holding onto her mother and in Harley’s other hand was her baseball bat. _

_ “OH SH…!” _

_ “Frank!” Ivy warned, she didn’t want their 7 and 5 year old daughters hearing that language. _

_ “Oh fudge” Frank corrected as Harley released Beth’s hand “That’s it Frank, now you’re in for a world of pa… uh oh” Harley tensed up. _

_ Ivy looked worried at her pregnant wife “Harley, baby?” she called. _

_ “We need to get to the hospital… my water just broke” Harley beamed the brightest smile. _

_ Ivy looked at King Shark “Okay, get the car and Frank…” Ivy froze with Harley. _

_ Looking at her wife Harley nodded “Beth and Lisa had best come with us” she said. _

_ “Agreed” Ivy replied, taking her wife’s hand she gently pulled her to the exit. _

Ivy woke up with a gasp and she found herself alone, no doubt Kite Man was sulking about his loss to condiment King again “What the fuck did I see in him?!” Ivy asked herself as she rose to her feet and grabbed her clothes, heading into the shower Ivy got washed and dressed before heading out to meet Harley though making a small note to herself in the back of her mind, her cheek’s still bright red from the dream “Why the fuck did I wake up, I was about to find out the sex of the babe” Ivy pouted.

_Ivy’s note to self; keep Frank from telling bedtime stories_

Harleen was waiting beside her motorbike when Ivy arrived, running slightly late by 5 minutes “I’m so sorry I’m late, I overslept” she said.

“It’s okay, I’m running a little late myself” Harleen admitted, her cheek bright red as she gazed at Ivy “So, are you ready?” she asked as she handed the helmet to Ivy.

Smiling Ivy nodded her head “There’s a mall not far from here” she said as she slipped onto the bike, the front of her body pressed flush against Harley’s back, sliding the helmet on Ivy wrapped her arms tight around Harley’s hips and her hand came to rest on Harley’s stomach, making a mental note about how solid Harley was build, it made her core heat and her legs weak.

_‘Fuck, I’m doomed’_

Ivy thought to herself as she held on and squealed as Harley rode off with Ivy holding on tight to her.

_Ivy’s note to self; If Harley and I make it through this nightmare and I get her back, make sure she keeps the bike._

Arriving at the mall Harley turned off the engine and got off the bike, the mall was the only place in Gotham that had not been restored in the rebuild, it was left as it was and Ivy was thankful for that, walking towards the door Ivy opened it and allowed Harley in first before following closely, Ivy watched as Harley looked around.

Harley winced as she placed a hand on head, gasping as her head throbbed painfully as she heard her own voice echoing .

_Harley: This is it, guy’s… we found it._

Harleen looked around some more as Ivy watched, hope building inside her as she watched before she walked over to Harleen and took her hand “Come with me” she said, she turned and pulled Harleen behind her and they made their way to the rooftop, Harleen and Ivy sat there as Harleen winched, this spot brought powerful emotions back as well as a memory that made Harleen cry.

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Sitting on the roof Harley and Ivy sat there alone together, it had been a week since they found the perfect lair for Harley and since their minor trip groping about inside Harley’s head, Ivy took Harley’s hand and looked at her “Hey, it’s going to be okay” she whispered comforting. _ **

**_ “I just… all this time I believed he pushed me but instead, I jumped” Harley replied “All this time I blamed him when it was me” she lowered her head, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks “I am such a fucked up idiot” she said. _ **

**_ “Yeah you are, I mean seriously you are majorly fucked up” Ivy commented with a smile “But, you’re my fucked up best friend” she said. _ **

**_ “Oh Ivy” Harley leaned in and rested her head on Ivy’s shoulder, closing her eyes Harley smiled and relaxed “I love you Ivy” _ **

**_ “I love you too Harls” Ivy replied as she leaned her head against Harley’s and kissed Harley’s cheek. _ **

Flashback:

“Anything?” Ivy asked hoping as she fidgetted nervously.

Harley opened her eyes and looked crestfallen “No, no memory” she replied “Just… fuck is that how I really looked back then” she asked.

Ivy swallowed heavily as panic rose and she made a mistake “It was fancy dress” she replied.

“Oh cool” Harley lit up before her cheeks heated up “Uh Ivy… how close were we?” she asked.

Ivy panicked more but schooled her expression to hide her panic “Why ask?” she asked.

“Well I saw something, we were sat here and I was talking about blaming somebody and you said that I was your fucked up best friend and you… You held my hand and kissed my cheek” Harley replied.

“We were best friends Harley” Ivy answered though her heart broke when she saw the expression of Harley’s face, it was the same way Harley looked when Ivy told her that she didn’t love her.

Ivy took Harley’s hand and led Harley back to the bike.

There was another place to go.

The ruins of Joker's base

Where Harley Quinn died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.


	11. Pain Destroys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks ignite but what goes up must always come down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Pulling Harleen out of the mall Harleen handed the helmet to Ivy, their fingers brushing against one another and a brief spark shot between them, Harleen lowered her head as her cheeks turned red, Ivy smiled to herself as she stood there, she felt the spark that shot between their fingers and it made her smile, slipping on the helmet Ivy got onto the bike and snuggled up behind Harleen.

Wrapping her arms around Harleen, Ivy placed her hands on Harleen’s toned abs and her legs went weak, if she was standing and she touched Harleen this way then no doubt Ivy would have either melted into a puddle of fallen flat on her face, fuck Harleen’s abs was solid, biting her lip Ivy snuggled up to Harleen “There’s a place we need to go” she said.

“Oh, where too?” Harleen asked as she looked over her shoulder at Ivy.

“I’ll direct you” Ivy replied though she was trembling, she had never gone back to that place after what happened, it was nothing but a parking lot now after the wreckage was cleared up, Harleen revved the motorcycle and Ivy held on as the bike took off, Ivy directed Harleen to the destination that they needed to go, Ivy loved spending time with Harleen and she wanted this moment to last for as long as possible, but she knew she would have to go home eventually.

Just one more place to go.

Pulling up into the parking lot Harleen shut down the engine and slipped off her helmet before looking around looking curious “A Parking lot?” she asked.

Ivy nodded her head “Only recently, once this was a building” she said as she slipped off her helmet.

Getting off the bike both Harley and Ivy walked around “What is this place, how is it connected to me?” she asked.

“This was where you lost your memory” Ivy revealed as she turned to Harleen.

Harleen looked around and swallowed heavily, she walked around and her head felt like it was about to explode, it was throbbing painfully.

_“Ha Ha Ha your precious Ivy will die”_

Harleen let out a whimper as she staggered into the nearby parked van and collapsed to her knees as she clutched her head, Ivy ran over to her side and took her hand as Harleen got glimpses of what had happened.

**_ Minor flashbacks: _ **

**_ Staggering back the joker clutched his now broken nose “Fuck, you are mine Harley” _ **

**_ “Fuck you Joker, I’m sick of you!” _ **

**_ “Why do you protect her, she broke your heart” _ **

**_ “I do it because I love her, and love is something you will never understand” _ **

**_ “But Puddin; I love you” _ **

**_ “No you don’t… and I… Don’t… Love… You” _ **

**_ “Then die” Joker grabbed Harley’s baseball bat and smashed it across her head and Harley tumbled over the edge of the railing. _ **

Flashbacks over:

Harleen snapped out of it, tears spilling down her cheeks as she looked at Ivy “Please, get me out of here” she sobbed, Ivy nodded her head and she pulled Harleen to her feet and aided her back to the bike, getting on it Harleen revved the engine and they took off away from the parking lot where Joker’s base had once been, the place where Harley Quinn died, Ivy and Harleen rode on the motorbike for a while before they stopped, turning off the engine of the motorbike Harleen and Ivy got off the bike and Ivy tool hold of her hands, pulling her along she and Harleen sat down in the park.

Sitting in the park together Ivy and Harleen sat there on the bench, Harleen had calmed down and her head was a lot batter, Ivy felt guilty for taking her to that place, she should have know Harley’s brain wasn’t ready, she needed to go from the beginning which meant the place where is all began; Ace Chemicals unless Ivy called psycho and had him take Ivy inside Harley’s head.

But that was a shit show and the last thing she wanted was to get chased by multiple little Ivy’s, Ace Chemicals it was but right now Harleen needed to focus on something else for a moment before a smile lifted and Ivy turned to Harleen who was sitting there, tapping Harleen on the shoulder Ivy pointed to the patch of grass nearby and Ivy outstretched her hand towards the patch of grass.

Harleen watched in amazement as slowly beautiful red roses bloomed before her eyes as Ivy grinned _*Hah, beat that Selina*_ Ivy thought to herself with a smug and proud grin on her face, picking up one of the roses she caused to bloom Ivy brough it up se placed it in Harleen’s hair, Harleen blushed as she lowered her head, her cheeks bright red as she sat there shyly before she leaned in and planted a kiss to Ivy’s cheek.

Grinning happily Ivy pointed to the coffee shop behind her “Come on, let’s get a cup of cocoa” she said.

Harleen beamed happily as she took hold of Ivy’s hand and Ivy led her to the coffee shop, Harleen grabbed a booth at the far end and Ivy got the cocoa’s before she joined Ivy, neither of them spoke about what happened in the parking lot and Ivy was worried that bringing it up would make things worse, right now all Ivy wanted to do was make Harleen smile.

After a moment Harleen looked at Ivy with a sad smile “It’s okay, you can ask” she said.

“How are you feeling?” Ivy asked as she set her mug down and took Harleen’s hand into hers.

“I… I’m fine” Harleen admitted “Shaken but fine” she said.

“Did you see anything?” Ivy asked curiously.

“Just flashes” Harleen answered, she was confused by what she had seen.

“Look I am sorry, I should never have taken you there” Ivy said, the guilt weighing heavily on her.

“Hey, I chose this… not you and I really want to learn about my past” Harleen replied “So tell me Ivy… who was I?” Harleen asked the question.

Ivy closed her eyes “I… I can’t lie to you anymore Harley” she whispered “Truth is, you’re name is Harleen Quinzel but you went by the name…” before Ivy could finish though another voice spoke up.

An all too familiar and annoying voice.

Kite Man

Ivy’s husband.

“Harley… Harley Quinn is that you” Kite man called out as he came running over “Oh my god your alive”

Harleen looked worried as the man pulled her into a tight hug “Uh, do I know you?” Harleen asked.

“It’s me, Kite Man” Kite man replied confused “Ivy’s husband”

Ivy’s heart shattered at the look on Harleen’s face.

All too similar to the look Harley had when Ivy chose Kite Man over her.

Harleen forced a smile “I… I think I better go” she said.

Taking the rose from her hair Harleen dumped it on the table and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Love you all


	12. Wrecked Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harleen is hurt but meets a face from the past... herself; Harley Quinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I know, the chapter summary is confusing lol
> 
> I got this idea from the *Spoiler Alert* mirror conversation Harley has with herself from season 1
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Ivy sat there alone for a while having watched Harleen storm out of the coffee shop, throwing a glare at Kite man Ivy jumped to her feet and stormed out, she had it with Kite Man and now she had lost Harley… again which stung the worst, Ivy pulled out her cell phone and tried calling Harleen but Harleen refused to answer, ignoring her cell phone as she got off the bike and made her way back to her apartment.

Slamming the door behind her Harleen stalked over to the couch and collapsed on it, sniffing as she struggled to stop herself from bursting into tears, she really liked Ivy and all this time Ivy was married to a complete dick, sniffling heavily Harleen lay there as she choked back a sob when she heard a voice within the apartment “Oh give me a break” the voice said.

Harleen lifted her head up “What, who’s there?” Harleen demanded as she grabbed her book.

“Seriously is that how I dress now, over here dummy” The voice called, Harleen looked to the mirror and she gasped, in the mirror she saw herself but not as she was dressed now but dressed in a crop top and tight booty shorts and her hair was in pig tails, Harleen looked at the mirror before shaking her head “Oh god, I’m losing my mind” she said.

Harley scoffed “Yeah right, like you were ever fucking sane” she said.

“What are you talking about bitch?” Harleen demanded.

“I’m talking about you doing a stint in juvie for violating the restraining order” Harley replied with a smirk.

“Please tell me I didn’t dress like that?” Harleen asked as she looked at darker side.

Harley pouted as she looked down at herself “What’s wrong with the way I dress”

Harleen scoffed “Seriously” she replied as she looked at her darker side “Okay, what the fuck are you?” she demanded “How the fuck you suddenly here?”

“You’re little trip to the parking lot left a crack in the wall, allowing me to talk to you” Harley answered.

“This is fucked up, I’m having a conversation with myself” Harleen replied “Though I have to admit, I do like the red and the black” she said.

“There you go, but damn what are you wearing” Harley asked as she looked at herself.

“What, what is the problem with what I am wearing?” Harleen asked with pout as she looked at the jeans, shirt, leather jacket and boots she was wearing.

“Never mind about the clothes for a moment” Harley stated as she folded her arms and looked at Harleen “So, Red has gone and hurt us again”

“Again, what do you mean again?” Harleen demanded as she sat there.

“5 years ago Ivy was engaged to Kite Man” Harley began to explain “Anyways after Ivy and I were sentenced to the pit we escaped but… I nearly died to make sure she was safe” Harley chuckled “Ivy saved me though, dived back into the pit and scooped me to safety” she explained as Harleen listened intently “Anyway when we got out, Ivy held me tight and… we kissed”

“Wow” Harleen whispered in awe “That’s so sweet”

“Urgh I forgot how much of a sappy romantic you were” Harley grumbled.

“Says the woman who kept going back to Joker, no wonder Ivy picked Kite Man” Harleen threw back.

Harley winced “Yeah” she looked saddened “And it costed me everything” she whispered.

Harleen felt bad “I’m sorry, I… oh my god I’m apologizing to myself” she said.

Harley smiled as she wiped her eyes “You’re right, I did keep going back and I never blamed Ivy for choosing Kite dickhead over me” she admitted “It hurt but I didn’t blame her, I never gave her a reason to believe in me” suddenly it clicked “Wait, you remember?” Harley asked hopefully.

“No… I only remember bits and pieces of the Joker, bit and pieces of Ivy” Harleen admitted though soon changing the subject “Are you saying I should forgive Ivy?” Harleen asked as she folded her arms looking determined “Because I’m not doing that”

“Of course not, Ivy made a mistake this time and it hurt that she lied” Harley stated “But, she was the only one that stood by us after everything that happened, she deserves a chance” she said.

“So you want me to forgive her?” Harleen asked.

“More like, just listen to what she has to say” Harley replied “If anyone deserves a chance… it’s Ivy”

“Wow, you really love her” Harleen stated with a smirk.

“Oh shut up” Harley muttered though amused.

“Fine, I’ll give her a chance to explain” Harleen replied though she knew herself better than she thought, she knew Harley was holding onto the hurt and the anger over Ivy picking Kite Man over her, and she knew that sooner or later that anger and that hurt was going to boil over and explode, and in the end both Ivy and Harley would get hurt.

In the meantime:

Ivy was walking alone through the streets of New Gotham, she was angry at Kite Man for ruining this, she was angry at herself for not being honest and more than that, she was angry that she chose Kite Dick over Harley, why did she let her fear of ruining their friendship get in the way of their happiness.

As she walked Ivy looked up and saw a familiar sight, the Gotham Botanical Gardens from her dream, the place was long since abandoned and still solidly built and better yet, it was for sale, making her way up the steps Ivy gazed over at it, pressing her hands against the oak panelled door Ivy pushed the door open and made her way inside, it was just as she remembered it from her dreams.

Though minor the trees and vine but that was easily fixed, Ivy smiled as she opened her arms and closed her eyes, soon vines rose up, a tree exploded from the centre of the floor and rose high, grass and follows surrounded her and finally, a large red rose where she would sit.

Looking around Ivy nodded her head “I guess I broke it, means I buy it” she chuckled to herself as she sat down, all she needed was a bed, furniture, tv and a coffee table and turn one of the rooms into a kitchen and she was set though she felt as if there was something missing… Harley, she was missing Harley.

Fuck it hurt so much losing her 5 years ago and now that pain returned.

She lost Harley again.

Sitting in silence Ivy closed her eyes and lowered her head.

Silence punctured the silence 5 minutes later and Ivy looked at the screen.

Her heart leaping in her chest;

Harley was calling her.

Taking a deep breath Ivy smiled and answered the phone “Hello” she greeted.

“Hey Red, we need to talk” Harleen said, the tone in her voice conveyed her point clearly.

She wanted answers and Ivy decided it was time but she needed to make thing clear “Look Harls, I know I lied to you and I am sorry, but I need to explain something” she said.

“Okay… what?” Harleen asked, folding her arms as she held the phone to her ear.

“I am married to Kite Man… but…” Ivy took a deep breath before finishing what she wanted to say.

“I’m getting a divorce”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> And I know it says in this chapter that Harley is not angry that Ivy chose Kite Man over her but please ignore that, she is in fact very angry and very hurt about it really but it burying it because she feels she owes Ivy for everything she did for Harley when the Joker was around and hurt Harley.
> 
> But do not worry, she is very angry and that anger will come out when Harley Quinn returns for real.


	13. Explanantions and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harleen and Ivy talk and Ivy makes her choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

“Divorced huh” Harleen parroted as she looked at her darker side that was in the mirror, Harley gave a thumbs up and a beaming smile making Harleen chuckle to herself as she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, the phone pressed against her ear as she began to question wherever or not to believe Ivy.

“Please, Just give me a chance to explain” Ivy pleaded as she sat there on the flower.

“Ivy, I just don’t know if I can trust you” Harleen admitted.

“I promise, I won’t lie to you and I promise I’ll tell you the whole truth” Ivy stated as she sat there.

Harleen heard Ivy’s plea and it made her heart break at how desperately Ivy was pleaded with her, Harleen nodded her head “When do you want me to come over?” she asked.

“Come over for 6pm, I’ll send you the address” Ivy replied though she was overjoyed that Harleen was giving her a chance to explain herself.

“I mean it though Ivy, if you lie to me then I walk and I will never come back” Harleen vowed.

“I swear, no more lying” Ivy promised “Please, all I am asking is for a chance to explain the truth” Ivy said.

With a heavy sigh Harleen nodded her head “Fine” she replied as she ran her hands through her hair “I’ll be there at 6” she said.

“See you then” Ivy replied before hanging up, it was 5 seconds after that Ivy let out a joyful laugh and pumped her fists in the air in celebration, getting to her feet Ivy decided she had to go and see Kite Man, this sham of a marriage had finally hit it’s end and he needed to hear her say it, grabbing her jacket Ivy stepped outside and went for a walk only she found herself running into King Shark.

“Oh my god, Ivy… Is that you” King Shark cheered as he opened his arms and stalked closer.

“Hey King” Ivy greeted though ashamed, rubbing the back of her neck before she stepped up and let herself get pulled into a hug, she had not seen him since the funeral when she had blamed Ivy, Clayface and Psycho for Harley’s supposed death, she had regretted her actions towards the old crew… well all except Psycho.

She had been wanting to punch that sexist asshat since she met him.

What made Harley want to hire him and make him a member of the crew.

Oh yeah, it was Ivy that gave her the idea.

Ivy did her best to wrap her arms around King Shark but because of his enormous size it was impossible “It’s good to see you King” she said.

“It’s good to see you too Ivy, it’s been a long time” King said as he pulled back and looked at her.

“It has” Ivy answered as she looked away “Look King… I’m sorry for how I was at the funeral” she said.

“It’s okay” King replied with a shrug of his shoulders “She was your best friend for a long time, long before she put the crew together” she said.

“Yeah, she was” Ivy replied as she stood there “Look King, I need to tell you something” she said, taking a deep breath Ivy looked at King “Harley’s alive” she revealed.

King stood there for a while “WHAT?!!!” he looked at her stunned and confused “How, where has she been?” he asked.

“She has amnesia and has reverted back to Harleen” Ivy explained “I’m not sure what happened”

“So, she doesn’t know us” King stated looking saddened.

“She didn’t even know me King” Ivy admitted “But I’m trying to help her remember” she said.

“If you ever need me, give me a call” King said “I really want to see her” he said with a smile “Now I must go and tell Clayface” he said.

Ivy smiled as he pulled her into another hug before he went running off to find Clayface, standing there for a moment Ivy smiled, it was good to see him but she still felt guilty about how she reacted at Harley’s funeral.

“The kids will love their uncle shark” Ivy said to herself before shaking her head “Where the fuck did that come from” she shrugged and made her way back to the apartment that she had shared with Kite Man but first got herself a bed and had it delivered to the Botanical gardens where she was living, making her way to the door Ivy pushed it open and stepped inside.

“Kite Man, get out here dipshit” Ivy called out as she stepped inside.

Kite Man left the bedroom “Hey babe, you okay?” he asked as he walked over to her.

“I’m feeling fucking great, especially when I say this” Ivy started as she took a deep breath “It’s over fuck face” Ivy felt relief as she said those words.

Kite Man’s mouth dropped open “What?!” he asked as his mouth dropped open.

“You want me to write a fucking sign and wave it about, it’s over… I want a divorce” Ivy said.

“But Pookie bear” Kite Man tried “Why, I thought you loved me”

“Don’t ever fucking call me that, marrying you was the biggest fucking mistake of my life” Ivy sighed in relief “Man this feels good, feel like my old self again”

“But babe” Kite Man tried only to get a fist to the nose with a sickening crack, falling on his ass Kite Man clutched his nose as a vine wrapped around his ankles and hoisted him up into the air and hanging him upside down.

“I’ll send you the divorce papers, goodbye” Ivy said before turning around and stalking out of the apartment as Kite Man was dropped on his head, trembling in rage Kite Man growled “Fucking Harley Quinn, everything was perfect before she came along!” he snapped.

Later that evening:

Harleen arrived at the botanical gardens and joined Ivy in the main living room, Ivy was sitting on the couch she had delivered with the help of King Shark who she had called to ask for help with the promise that when Harley remembered then Ivy would call King Shark first so he could come and see Harley himself and give her the biggest hug he could.

Looking up from her book Ivy beamed the brightest smile “Welcome, come in” Ivy called as she set her book down.

“Nice place” Harleen replied, still in the same jacket and clothes she was wearing earlier when they were together, sitting down on the couch Harleen looked at Ivy though there was no smile, just an angry glare “So, I believe you have something to say” Harleen said as she looked at Ivy,

“I do” Ivy replied as she took a deep breath and she began to explain everything to Harleen; being a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, meeting Ivy, meeting Joker, becoming Harley Quinn, fighting Batman, escaping Arkham, meeting the crew, hunting for a nemesis… all of it, Ivy wasn’t going to lie anymore, Harleen deserved the truth and Ivy was going to give it to her, Harleen sat there and listened to everything, listening to Ivy tell her everything about her past and everything Harleen had heard made her question if she wanted to go back to that life, did she really want to go back to being Harley Quinn.

Harleen was in an emotional state as she sat there going over everything Ivy had told her, Ivy could see that Harleen was an emotional wreck right now so she took Harleen’s hand and led her to the bedroom, walking over to the double bed Ivy had bought today Ivy lay Harleen down and left the bedroom, she would sleep on the couch tonight, Harleen needed to be alone.

Ivy began to wonder though what would happen if Harleen remembered and what would happen if Harley returned.

Would she still be angry at Ivy for choosing Kite Man over her?

Oh she was angry and when Harley came back, Ivy was in for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	14. Birth of Harley Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy go to Ace Chemicals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, here is the latest chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

It had been a week since Harleen learned the truth about herself from Ivy, a week she had learned everything and Ivy was waiting patiently for Harleen to contact her, she had sent off the forms though for her divorce from Kite Man, he was not happy when he received the divorce papers from Ivy and blamed Harley for the destruction of his marriage, he knew just what to do.

It wasn’t a secret that Harvey two-face had a grudge against Harley ever since he wound up back in Arkham Asylum and Kite Man was sitting down and waiting for Harvey to arrive for their meeting, Harley was defenceless now that she had amnesia and Kite Man was going to get his wife back no matter what, the door buzzed and opened up allowing Harvey Two-Face to enter the room, flanked by 2 guards that was on his payroll.

Sitting down opposite Kite Man; Harvey leaned back in his seat and looked at Kite Man “What can we do for you?” Harvey asked.

“Harley Quinn” Kite Man replied as the corner of his lips curled up “You want her dead?”

“Bitch is long dead” Two Face growled as he folded his “So give us a reason not to kill you”

“Harley Quinn is alive, living under the name Harleen Quinzel” Kite Man revealed immediately catching Harvey Two face’s attention.

“Really?” Harvey asked, the corner of his lips curling into a sneer.

“Really” Kite Man replied “She’s alive and better yet, she has amnesia”

Two-face chuckled “Oh I think it’s time we had a reunion with Harley” leaning against the table Two Face narrowed his eye at Kite Man “Tell me, what’s in it for you”

“My wife back” Kite Man replied “Harley’s taken Ivy away from me”

Two Face snickered as he got to his feet “Consider the bitch dead” he turned and left with the guard.

Kite Man smiled to himself as he looked at the photo he had in his pocket of Ivy “Soon, you will be mine again” she kissed the picture and rose to his feet, turning and stalking out of Arkham Asylum, he was dragging out signing the papers, because there was no need… once Harley was dead Ivy would be his again.

In the meantime:

Harvey Two-Face was escorted through the halls of Arkham, the sound of prisoners screaming, laughing and crying echoing through the halls, Harvey and the guards walked up to one of the cell doors and knocked on it “Hello Crane… how would you like to be free?” Two-face asked.

Crane chuckled as he stood up from his bed and looked at the door “Depends, what do you want done?” he asked.

“Harley Quinn, she’s alive” Two-face revealed and Crane sneered. 

“Good, my latest toxin is almost ready” Crane’s fingers stroked the vial of his latest toxin.

In the meantime:

Harley and Ivy had radio silence since Ivy explained the truth to her, who Harleen really… everything and now Harleen was going over everything inside her own head, did she really want to go back to that life, did she really want to be Harley Quinn again?

Ivy was patient as she waited for Harleen to get used to what she had been told, Ivy set up her new home in Gotham’s Botanical Gardens and she had fallen back into contact with King Shark and Clayface, the latter not knowing that Harley was alive and amnesiac, the only people the new was Selina, Ivy and King Shark.

Ivy was still plagued by the same dreams, waking up in bed happily married to Harley and they had 3 beautiful children together, Harleen had fallen out of touch with Selina when she found out 2 days ago that Selina knew the truth and didn’t tell her, Harleen freaked out and stormed off, now Harleen was sitting in her apartment alone as Ivy waited patiently for Harleen to choose when she was ready.

A whole week passed as Ivy waited until one day Ivy got a call from Harleen, she was ready to confront her past and Ivy knew where to take her, the planned to meet up the following day and Ivy would be waiting outside Harleen’s apartment, the following day Harleen left the apartment and sure enough Ivy was waiting for her outside with a bright smile, looking at Harleen.

“Hey” Harleen greeted as she walked over to Ivy who was standing by the bike.

“Hey, you ready?” Ivy asked as she stood there, stepping closer to Harleen who was looking scared, Harleen had been at war with herself about what to do since Ivy had told her the truth about everything, was this the right choice for her, did she really want to go back to being Harley Quinn.

She had spoken to her darker side often.

Ivy and Harleen got on the bike and Harleen followed Ivy’s directions until they arrived at Ace Chemicals, turning off the bike Ivy and Harleen slipped off it and hand in hand stepped closer to the building, Harleen swallowed heavily as her heart pounded in her chest, this place brought up feelings she didn’t like.

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Harleen and the Joker stood on the metal platform over the vat of acid, Joker laughed as Harleen stepped closer to the edge “Fall as Harleen Quinzel and rise as Harley Quinn” he cheered as the henchmen behind him laughed, Harleen hesitated for a moment as the Joker stepped up behind her “We can be together… forever” he said. _ **

**_ Smiling Harleen turned to him “A dream come true pudding” she opened her arms and fell back, falling over the edge and plummeting into the vat of acid below, Harleen floated to the bottom of the vat before she rose back up, rising to the surface Harley rose up, this was the day Harleen Quinzel died and in her place. _ **

**_ Harley Quinn was born. _ **

Flashback End:

Ivy and Harley stood there together in silence, Harleen was motionless as she stood there, tears spilling down her face because that was not all she remembered, she remembered all the pain and misery the Joker had put her through, all the times he abandoned her, all the times he had hurt and abused her.

By the end Harleen collapsed into Ivy’s arms and Ivy held her tight as Harleen broke down into tears, when she finally calmed down Harleen looked at Ivy and with a nod of her head Harley smiled “I am ready” she admits as she pulled away “The parking lot… I… I need to know” she said.

Ivy nodded and with a sad smile they walked back to the bike.

Harleen’s anger was peaking through though, Ivy reached out and attempted to take her hand only for Harley to snatch her hand away with a glare.

Ivy saw it… Harley Quinn was coming back

And she was pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	15. Death of Harley Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harleen and Ivy return to the parking lot where Joker's base was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, another chapter down
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Ivy and Harley arrived at the parking lot later that day, Harleen had calmed down after their trip to Ace Chemicals and now here they were, at the parking lot where Harley Quinn supposedly died, Ivy can still remember pulling the rubble with her bare hands and digging through the rubble in her wedding dress and finding Harley’s bloodied and broken bat and a knife with Harley’s blood on it, Harleen stood there as Ivy gave her space as they stood there in the middle of the parking lot as Harleen looked around, her head throbbing painfully as she stood there before as her mind flashed back to that day.

**_ Flashback:  _ **

**_ “Fucking Kite fucking douchebag doesn’t deserve Pammy” Harley muttered as she paced outside the main entrance wearing her signature crop top and booty shorts, she wasn’t going to let Ivy go without a fight, what was more romantic than announcing your feelings in front of everyone in the room and tell your best friend that you were absolutely in love with her, Harley paced outside until she spotted something, a van parked in the ally by the registry office, Harley wouldn’t have thought anymore of it but she recognised the driver, he worked for the Joker.  _ **

**_ Gripping her bat tight Harley stormed over to the van and beat the driver bloody before knocking him out, checking the van Harley soon found in the back of the van was a large amount of explosives… the Joker was trying to kill Ivy, that was Harley’s breaking point, first the asshole harpoons Ivy and now he’s trying to blow her up, okay fuck Kite Douche and the wedding.  _ **

**_ Harley was going to end the Joker once and for all.  _ **

**_ Getting into the drivers seat Harley drove the van towards the Joker’s place, smashing the van through the front gates Harley parked it right up against the side of the building, there was enough explosives inside the van to bring the thing down on their heads, grabbing her bat Harley smirked “This ends now Puddin” and with that Harley stormed inside.  _ **

**_ “Hello boys” Harley greeted as she swung her bat and it collided with one of the men’s skulls with a sickening crack before she brought her right leg up and kicked him in the ribs before she kicked herself off and backflipped over the 2 men that was coming up behind her, she swinging her bat she took out the 2 men before turning and she spotted Joker running up to the platform. _ **

**_ “You’re not escaping Mistah J” Harley growled as she gripped her bat tight and chased after the, fighting her way past his henchmen Harley saw the Joker on the platform waiting for her, gripping her bat tight Harley stalked towards him, trembling in anger towards him for trying to kill Ivy. _ **

**_ “Now, Puddin… it’s me, you’re beloved Joker” Joker tried as he backed away before pulling out his detonator “One more step and I’ll press this button, and you’re precious Ivy dies” Joker growled, Harley didn’t stop advancing on the Joker with her bat gripped tight and the Joker laughed “So be it, time to trim the hedges” and with that he pressed the button and soon Harley smirked. _ **

**_ The van she parked right up against the side of the building violently exploded, the whole building began to shake as the explosion took down the wall and one of the nearby support beams, debris rained down from the ceiling overhead as Harley brought her fist back and slammed it into the Joker’s nose with a crack, breaking it as blood dripped spurted from his nose. _ **

**_ A brief struggle between the 2 of them and Harley’s bat was knocked from her hands and the Joker pulled out his knife and jammed it into her side, Harley screamed in agony as they fought a violent battle as a large chunk of debris came down and missed the platform by a mere inch, Harley headbutted Joker hard and he staggered back. _ **

**_ Minor flashbacks:  _ **

**_ Staggering back the joker clutched his now broken nose “Fuck, you are mine Harley” he stamped his foot. _ **

**_ “Fuck you Joker, I’m sick of you!” Harley screamed at him. _ **

**_ “Why do you protect her, she broke your heart” Joker stated confused. _ **

**_ “I do it because I love her, and love is something you will never understand” Harley stated as she grabbed the knife and yanked it from her side and tossed it over the side. _ **

**_ “But Puddin; I love you” Joker stepped closer. _ **

**_ “No you don’t… and I… Don’t… Love… You” Harley snarled as she stormed towards him ready for the next round. _ **

**_ “Then die” Joker grabbed Harley’s baseball bat and smashed it across her head and Harley tumbled over the edge of the railing, Harley grabbed the edge before she could fall into the vat of acid and the joker howled in laughter as he watched her hanging there on the edge of the platform, shaking her head to clear the fog from being hit over the head with her own bat. _ **

**_ Thinking about Ivy though gave Harley the strength to pull herself up and rise to her feet again, Joker’s smile faded and with a growl he launched at her but Harley got her second wind and she launched at him, a second round and Harley was coming on harder this time, punching and kicking and the Joker hit her 3 more times over the head. _ **

**_ Harley though was running on adrenaline and she was running on her rage for Joker trying to kill Ivy, they fought violently and her eye was swollen shut, Harley and Joker continued to fight violently before Harley kicked the joker and he tumbled over the railings of the platform, this time though they had moved further down the platform and he was hanging upside down over debris of concrete and metal rods. _ **

**_ Harley was staggering as she stood there staring at him, the Joker was whimpering as he hung there upside down “But pooky bear, you wouldn’t kill your dear Mistah J” _ **

**_ Harley sneered at him “Goodbye… Joker” she kicked him hard and the joker screamed as he fell, getting impaled on the metal rods beneath and cracking his head open on the concrete. _ **

**_ Harley stood there for a moment before she turned and staggered away but soon she began to lose consciousness and she staggered over the edge of the platform and looked down at the swirling vat of acid, with a smile Harley closed her eyes “Goodbye Ivy” she whispered before she tumbled over the edge just before the platform came down and Harley splashed into the vat of acid. _ **

Flashback End:

Harleen stood there trembling, sweat running down her face from brow as she fell to her knee’s it was all coming back to her but Harley Quinn wasn’t, she was still locked inside her head.

Arkham:

Harvey Two-Face stood there waiting for the GCPD members on his payroll to arrive, Harvey Two face watched as they arrived; he needed to be sure that Kite Man was right, he needed to know that Harley Quinn was alive and there was only one way to prove it, to capture Ivy and bring her to Arkham Asylum, no doubt Harley would come for her if Kite Man was telling the truth.

In the meantime:

Harleen and Ivy parted ways, Harleen needed time to herself to think about everything that had happened today and Ivy headed home, she was being patient but the way Harley roughly shrugged her off and glared at her spoke volumes, she no doubt remembered that Ivy had picked Kite Dick over her, but it wasn’t Harley that spoke, it was Harleen… Harley didn’t return along with her memories and Ivy was worried that Harley was really gone, she didn’t know though that Harley was buried underneath.

She failed to see GCPD members on Harvey’s payroll coming up behind her.

2 Hours later:

Harleen was in her apartment, sitting there in silence as she watched the TV though her mind was on her memories, she remembered everything and yet Harley remained buried within, sitting there in silence it had been 2 hours since she left Ivy behind, she felt bad about leaving Ivy behind but she was angry about Ivy picking Kite dick over her.

As she sat there Harleen watched the tv when she saw Ivy’s picture and she turned up the volume “This is Gotham News: Today 2 brave officers of the GCPD arrested Eco terrorist Dr Pamela Isley, Dr Isley has been sentenced to Arkham, GCPD commissioner Gordon congratulated both officers on their bravery in capturing the dangerous fugitive, Dr Isley was taken to Arkham”

“Ivy” Harleen whispered as she shot to her feet, guilt weighing heavily on her.

She left Ivy behind.

“Oh Red” Harleen whispered to herself as she lowered her head “Fuck it” she growled before she headed out the door, first she needed to get to Ivy’s botanical garden and then she had one last stop before she went to save Ivy.

As Angry as she was at Ivy, she couldn't leave the woman in Arkham.

Once she got her bat and weapons from the Ivy's new home, Harleen would return to where it all began.

Ace Chemicals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to reading your comments.


	16. Return of Harley Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley Quinn returns, but will she forgive Ivy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

Arkham:

Pulling up outside the main building, the van stopped and the engine shut off before the driver and passenger got out of the front seats, making their way around the back of the prison van they unlocked the door and opened it up, soon they dragged Ivy roughly out by her hair and pulled her inside, unlike the original staff of Arkham, the new staff were just as sadistic as the old.

All except Aaron Cash who was still one of Batman’s trusted sources from within Arkham Asylum, as Aaron Cash sat there at his desk, the sound of the door opening drew his attention and he watched as Ivy was dragged in by her hair and took a few hits from one of the more sadistic guards baton’s as she was dragged past Cash’s desk, Cash had been suspicious about some of the guards lately, Two Face had been allowed out of his cell way too much.

Harvey waited, flipping the coin repeatedly flanked by 2 guards on his payroll as Ivy was dragged to him “NO… GET OFF ME!!!” Ivy sneered as she struggled only to get forced to her knee’s in front of him, Ivy looked at Two face and sneered at him “Two face!”

“We’re so happy you can join us Ivy, you’re husband is looking forward to spending time with you” Two face chuckled before turning to her “You’re not the one we’re after though”

Ivy smirked as she kneeled there in front of him, she knew who he was really waiting for “Fuck you Harvey, Harley isn’t coming for me” she stated.

“We wouldn’t be so sure, according to your husband…” Ivy cut him off before he could finish.

“Ex-Husband” Ivy corrected him “And when I are done here, I’ll be his widow once I rip him limb from fucking limb”

“Ex-Husband, according to him you and Harleen are as close as ever” Harvey replied.

“Still pissed about that destroyed shipment huh, or are you angry about ending up back here?” Ivy asked with a laugh “Harley’s not coming for me”

“We’ll soon see” Harvey answered “Dump her in her cell” he ordered.

Ivy was dragged away to her cell as two-face stood there with a smirk, he would soon have his revenge.

Ace Chemicals:

Harleen stood there on the edge of the platform, vats of acid swirling beneath her as she thought about that day she first jumped into the vat of acid, she did it for the Joker, now she needed to be different, taking a deep breath she opened her arms and stilted forward and began her fall straight into the vat of acid with a splash.

The Rebirth of Harley Quinn.

Ivy was sitting in her cell, guards were surrounding the glass cell she was in but it didn’t matter, Harley hated her, she wouldn’t come to save her, Ivy didn’t want her too anyway, the last thing Ivy wanted was for Harley to get hurt coming to safe her, Ivy sat there looking at the picture in the frame of her and Harley together, those were great times… until she ruined it.

In the meantime:

Aaron Cash was sitting at his desk when he heard somebody approaching, looking up he noticed a woman wearing an long brown coat, hat and sunglasses coming towards him, closing his laptop Cash smiled at the woman “Hello, can I help you?” he asked as he sat there and looked at her.

The woman slipped off her sunglasses and she slipped off her coat and hat, Aaron Cash’s eyes widened in horror as the woman pulled out a shotgun and fired, instead Cash felt the sting of a beanbag slamming into his shoulder, Harley leaped up onto his desk and tasered him “Sorry Cash, but Mamma needs you’re key” Harley said with a grin.

Her blonde hair now back in a pony tail; wearing a crop top but instead of booty shorts she was now wearing red and black leather pants and matching boots, slipping on the red and black leather jacket that she had carried in with her Harley grabbed her shotgun and Cash’s key and walked past him to the door.

She already heard the guard scrambling on the other side of the door, pulling out a grenade she slid the door open ajar and pulled the pin out of the grenade before tossing it into the room, smoke erupted from the grenade and Harley pumped the shotgun and opened the door, blasting one guard in the chest with a beanbag before tossing the gun aside and she got her bat “Batter up” she swung hard and it collided with a guard’s skull.

In the meantime:

Harvey two-face was in his cell when the alarm started blaring, a smirk lifted on his face as he looked at the wall “She’s here” he chuckled.

Mean whilst:

Ivy was in her cell when the alarm blared, looking up Ivy narrowed her eyes as she got to her feet “Harley” she whispered, she could not believe Harley came for her.

Back with Harley:

Blood spattered across the walls and teeth hit the ground as guards fell one by one as Harley swung her bat and her fists, a guard snuck up behind her and grabbed her but she managed to flip him over her shoulder causing him to collide with another guard, swinging her bat Harley broke a guards leg before swinging again causing her bat to collide with his jaw.

Arriving at Ivy’s cell Harley slid the key guard in and the door opened, walking inside Harley walked in “Hello honey, I’m home” she greeted before launching at the guards that had surrounded Ivy’s cell, Ivy watched as Harley swung her bat violently and took out the 4 guards, walking up to Ivy’s cell Harley used the key and the door lifted up allowing Ivy out of her cell.

Ivy stepped out and flung herself onto Harley, wrapping her arms tight around Harley’s body and buried her face in Harley’s neck “Harley” Ivy choked as tears flooded her eyes “I’m so sorry” she whispered.

Harley though remained motionless, the heartbreak on her face spoke volumes “You hurt me Pammy” she said as she pulled away.

“I know” Ivy replied as she stood there,

“I loved you” Harley said as she glared at Ivy.

“I know, but… I was scared Harls, you were my best friend” Ivy answered as she looked at Harley.

“We haven’t got time for this” Harley grabbed her hand “When we get back to your place, we’ll talk then” she said.

Turning Harley and Ivy made a run for it only to find Harvey Two Face in front of them “Ah, we’ve been expecting you” Harvey growled as he stepped closer slowly.

“Oh Harvey, Sorry sweet cheeks but you’re not my type” Harley answered sarcastically.

“Oh I’m going to enjoy killing you” Harvey chuckled as he walked towards her.

Harley smirked “Do you really thing I would come without back-up” Harley asked as she stood there.

Without warning a whip came down and wrapped around his ankle, the gun he was holding flew from his hand as his feet was yanked out from under him and he was hanging inches off the ground.

Looking up Harley and Ivy saw Catwoman on the overhead support beam, looking them Catwoman nodded “You go on ahead, I have unfinished business with dear Harvey”

“Have fun” Harley said as she grabbed Ivy’s hand and together they made their escape.

When it was over and Harley and Ivy escaped together, Two-Face was released and Catwoman made her own escape, walking to Scarecrow’s cell Harvey smirked as Scarecrow looked at him “I assume allowing them to escape was apart of your plan?” Scarecrow asked.

“It was, now for the next stage of my plan” Harvey said “Get your fear toxin ready Crane, tomorrow we get out of here” he said.

Gotham Botanical Garden:

Harley and Ivy returned to Ivy’s home, Ivy went to speak but Harley just lay down on the couch and closed her eyes, Ivy knew Harley had not forgiven her for choosing Kite Man over her.

Would she ever forgive her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Looking forward to reading your comments.


	17. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy confront their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

Ivy sat there watching Harley sleep on the couch, sitting on the edge of the couch Ivy gently ran her fingers through Harley’s blonde hair before leaning down and she planted a kiss on Harley’s cheek, Harley moaned her name and shifted about on the couch, rolling over she snuggled into the pillow whilst moaning Ivy’s name, Ivy blushed at the way Harley said it and she bit her lip to suppress a giggle, getting to her feet Ivy leaned down and planted another kiss on Harley’s cheek before she turned and made her way to the door, she was going to make sure Kite Man payed for betraying her; it was going to be messy.

Kite Man returned home from his time in the bar where he had spent getting to know the woman behind the bar and flirted with her, now he had returned home to an empty apartment and collapsed onto the couch face first with a heavy groan, Kite Man lay there in silence for a moment when he heard footsteps coming from the hall leading to the bedroom that he once shared with Ivy.

Lifting his head to look at the intruder he beamed the brightest smile “Baby, you came home” he said though before he had the chance the thick green vines wrapped around his arms, legs and torso, lifting him up in the air Ivy stepped out of the shadows with a fierce glare, she was pissed at him for betraying her and selling both herself and Harley out to two-face “Babe, come on it’s me” he whined.

“You Kite fucking asshole!” Ivy spat as she trembled in rage as she stood there, her fists clenched tight.

“But baby, I love you… I was doing what was right” Kite Man argued, shaking in fear as he felt the vines tightening around his arms, torso and his legs.

“No… you were doing it because you’re a selfish piece of shit, Harley was right” Ivy snarled “You don’t deserve me”

“But baby” Kite man pleaded as tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Till death do us part… asshole” and with that Ivy closed her eyes as Kite Man screamed in agony before he fell silence and all that could be heard was the sickening sounds of Kite Man getting ripped apart, blood spraying across the walls and the windows and over Ivy who stood there and watched her now dead husband’s body was now scattered around the apartment.

Gotham Botanical Gardens:

Harley woke up with a groan as she looked around and found her jacket had been removed and she had a blanket covering her, unable to stifle the smile that lifted Harley rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked around “Red?” she called out, it was time they had a long conversation about them.

Yanking the blanket off her Harley rose to her feet and made her way to the bathroom, turning on the cold tap Harley splashed cold water on her face before she turned and made her way into the kitchen to make herself a mug of cocoa, that was when Ivy walked in having just returned from dealing with Kite Man.

Turning to face Ivy; Harley’s smile dropped when she saw Ivy was covered in blood “Oh my god, Pammy” she whispered as she set the items she was holding down on the counter and moved to Ivy’s side “Jesus Pammy… what happened to you?” she asked as she used her hand and pulled a chunk of guts out from Ivy’s hair.

“I… it doesn’t matter” Ivy replied with a smile as she looked at Harley, Harley placed her hand tentatively against Ivy’s cheek, tilting her head Ivy leaned into Harley’s touch and she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of Harley’s on her skin, soon Harley pulled her hand away and Ivy suppressed a whimper, immediately missing the feeling of Harley’s hand on her skin.

Harley sighed as she nodded her head “You should go and get showered” she said.

Ivy blushed and smiled “Okay” she replied as she turned around and her hand brushed against Harley’s hand, Harley watched as Ivy made her way into the bathroom, returning to the kitchen Harley went to work making herself and Ivy a cup of cocoa, Ivy returned sometime later just in time for the cocoa, now washed and wrapped in a bathrobe and her hair still wet.

Ivy saw Harley sitting there alone with her thoughts though the sadness and the heartache on her face said everything, Harley was still hurt over Ivy’s words, **_“I… I don’t feel the same, I love Kite Man”_** those words will forever haunt both Harley and Ivy as Ivy joined Harley on the couch, this conversation was happening… there was no running from it and Ivy was done lying.

Looking at Harley; Ivy reached out and took her hand “Harley, I… I have something to tell you” she said.

Harley shook her head “Whatever is it doesn’t matter Pammy” Harley’s voice was cold and bitter as she sat there.

“Harley… Please, let me say this” Ivy pleaded, she knew she didn’t deserve it but she needed to get this off her chest “Harley Quinn, I love you” she smiled “I am utterly in love with you”

“Don’t… Don’t say that” Harley replied harshly as she rose to her feet and paced the room.

“Please Harley, Let me explain” Ivy pleaded desperately as she watched Harley pace the room.

“Explain what, fuck Ivy… I told you 5 years ago that I was in love with you and yet now you sit here and tell me that you’re in love with me” Harley said though raising her voice.

“Was?” Ivy asked though swallowing heavily as she caved in on herself, curling up and wrapping her arms around herself.

Harley let out a bitter sigh as she lowered her head “Am” she corrected “I still am in love with you Ivy”

Beaming the brightest smile Ivy got to her feet and walked over to Harley, walking into Harley’s personal space Ivy brought her hands hip and cupped Harley’s face between her hands, looking into each other’s eyes Harley and Ivy stood there for a moment in silence, the tension between them building as their hearts slammed against their ribcages, Harley let a tear fall as she looked at Ivy “You hurt me Ivy” she whispered, her voice breaking.

“I know baby, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry” Ivy whispered as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Harley’s “I love you so much, I was scared”

“Scared of what Ivy?” Harley demanded as she looked at her.

“Scared it wouldn’t work, scared that it would ruin what we had… I was scared I’d lose the only person that makes me feel this way” Ivy choked back a sob as tears threatened to spill down her cheek.

“Ivy” Harley whispered, her own tears falling down her cheek as she brought her hands to Ivy’s red hair “I am still so angry at you” she stated

Ivy’s hands moved to Harley’s hair, gripping the pigtails tight Ivy nodded “I know babe” she whispered.

“Fuck it” Harley surged forward and her lips collided with Ivy’s.

Ivy moaned as she deepened the kiss, stumbling back as Harley took the lead and slammed Ivy against the wall, their mouths devouring one another as years of love and anger boiled over, Ivy wasn’t holding back as she ripped open Harley’s favorite crop top and Harley ripped the bathrobe open, their tongues swirling around one another as Harley lifted her leg.

A sharp gasp and a moan escaped Ivy’s lips as Harley’s thigh pressed against her soaked core and Harley bit down on her shoulder.

Neither of them was holding back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	18. Rough Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy get heated and rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**_ Previously: _ **

**_ “Fuck it” Harley surged forward and her lips collided with Ivy’s. _ **

**_ Ivy moaned as she deepened the kiss, stumbling back as Harley took the lead and slammed Ivy against the wall, their mouths devouring one another as years of love and anger boiled over, Ivy wasn’t holding back as she ripped open Harley’s favorite crop top and Harley ripped the bathrobe open, their tongues swirling around one another as Harley lifted her leg. _ **

**_ A sharp gasp and a moan escaped Ivy’s lips as Harley’s thigh pressed against her soaked core and Harley bit down on her shoulder. _ **

**_ Neither of them was holding back. _ **

Presently:

Ivy arched her back and moaned as Harley bit down on her shoulder, her hips moving against Harley’s thigh that was pressed against her aroused core, digging her fingers in Ivy moaned as Harley pushed her thigh harder against Ivy’s clothed core, Harley and Ivy stumbled into the bedroom they resumed their intense kiss, their tongues swirling and battling for dominance.

Roughly yanking Ivy’s jacket over her shoulder Harley and Ivy let it fall to the floor before Ivy lifted her arms, breaking the kiss Harley pulled her top up and off of Ivy before tossing it aside, raking her nails down Harley’s abs Ivy moved her hands back up to Harley’s breasts and began to grope her earning a moan from Harley.

Harley broke the kiss and looked into Ivy’s eyes, both breathless and their eyes black with lust as Harley reached around and pulled off Ivy’s bra, tossing it aside Harley pinned Ivy against the door and moved lower, her hands loosening Ivy’s pants as her lips wrapped around Ivy’s nipples, Ivy arched her back as her hands moved to Harley’s hair, gripping the pig tails Ivy’s eyes rolled back as she felt Harley’s tongue and teeth.

“Oh fuck” Ivy whispered still breathless as she looked at Harley who moved between each nipple, licking, sucking and biting on her nipples as her left hand moved up and started to grope Ivy as her right hand slid inside Ivy’s pants, her fingers brushing against Ivy’s swollen clit, a gasp ripped from Ivy’s lips as she stood there with her back pressed against the door, her breathing shaking as she felt Harley’s fingers brush over her pussy lips.

Pulling back from Ivy’s breasts and looked into Ivy’s eyes “Fuck, you’re so wet for me” Harley purred her into Ivy’s ear, biting her lip Ivy parted her legs more and whimpered as Harley continued to tease her.

“Please… don’t tease me” Ivy pleaded as she held onto Harley’s shoulders.

Wrapping her left arm around Ivy, Harley hoisted her up off the floor and Ivy wrapped her legs around Harley’s hips as her right arm moved around and came to rest on Harley’s back, their lips inches apart as they looked into each other’s eyes, roughly shoving her fingers in drew a sharp gasp from Ivy as her pussy lips parted and took in 2 of Harley’s fingers inside her.

Arching her back Ivy moaned as she exposed her neck and Harley sank her teeth on to Ivy’s skin, bruising and marking the green skin on Ivy’s neck Harley’s tongue lashed at the skin as her fingers twisted and curled inside Ivy who moaned as she moved against her, Harley moved her fingers about inside Ivy, her thumb rubbing Ivy’s clit as Harley added a 3rd finger and she pistoned her fingers inside Ivy.

“Harley” Ivy whispered as she held onto Harley, her insides clenching around Harley’s fingers.

“Mmm so tight and wet for me” Harley whispered into Ivy’s ear as she continued to slide her fingers in and out, slowly moving her fingers inside Ivy before speeding up, her fingers pistoning harder and faster inside Ivy, throwing her head back Ivy cried out as she held onto Harley, her insides clenching around Harley’s 3 fingers that was pistoning inside her “FUCK… HARLS!!!”

Harley aggressively bit and marked Ivy’s neck and collar as her fingers continued to piston inside Ivy, Ivy held onto Harley as her legs remained locked around Harley’s hips “AHHHHH FUCK!!!” Ivy cried, tears spilling down her cheeks as she held onto the blonde her her orgasm got closer, nearing her orgasm Ivy started to tremble but Harley stopped, with a growl Harley roughly yanked Ivy into a rough kiss “No… your not cumming yet!” Harley spat.

Removing her fingers Harley tossed Ivy onto the bed and the remaining clothes they were wearing were tossed to the side, now naked Ivy attempted to touch herself but Harley slapped her hand “No… no touching yourself” she spat and she lay between Ivy’s legs, her lips inches away from Ivy’s pussy and Ivy whimpered, she knew when this was over she was going to be sore.

Harley’s and Ivy’s screams rang out through the botanical gardens as flowers bloomed, Ivy screamed and writhed as Harley tongue and finger fucked her aggressively, unleashing all her anger and pain as she made Ivy cum repeatedly until the redhead was trembling from multiple orgasms as she lay there on the bed, when she recovered she happily returned the favour and made Harley cum.

That night Ivy and Harley lay in bed.

Tears in their eyes as they held onto one another tight, their arms wrapped securely around one another and their foreheads were pressed against one another, choking on a sob Ivy looked into Harley’s eyes “I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry” she sobbed as she held onto Harley and buried her face into the curve of Harley’s neck.

Harley held her tight as she broke down into tears too, together they sobbed themselves to sleep holding each other tight.

Arkham:

Two-Face’s paid off guards opened Scarecrows cell and he stepped out, Two-Face chuckled as he watched Scarecrow step out with his latest toxin loaded onto the injectors “Now, time for me to have my revenge” Two-face growled as he turned and walked to the front gate, the guard on the front gate was another on his payroll and Two-face and Scarecrow got into the van and the van pulled away.

Botanical Gardens:

Ivy woke up sore but smiling, Harley could be heard humming in the kitchen and making cocoa and Ivy sat up though wincing, her back covered in red marks from Harley’s nails raking at her back, sitting there Ivy waited as Harley returned to the bedroom with 2 mugs of cocoa and handed one to Ivy who smiled in appreciation before setting it aside and she looked at Harley.

“Last night was… amazing” Ivy said, her cheeks red as she sat there blushing.

Harley sat down beside her “It was” she agreed “Listen, we need to talk” she said.

Ivy knew this was coming and she was ready.

This talk was long overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.


	19. Long Overdue Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy have a long over talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Sitting in bed together Harley and Ivy sat in silence, neither of them speaking but instead enjoying their cocoa, Harley set her mug down on the side and she looked at Ivy “So…” she started, Ivy smiled as she nodded her head as she set her mug down and she looked to Harley “Look Ivy, I’m going to be honest here” Harley stated as she sat there, tears filling her eyes “You hurt me” she choked back a sob.

“I know, and not a day goes by where I don’t think about it and regret my decision” Ivy said as she turned her body to face Harley though wincing from how sore she was “Harley… I wish I could go back and change what happened that day, but… I can’t” she lowered her head and wiped the tears from her eyes “I will do whatever it takes to make things right” she moved in closer.

“I’m not sure if you can Ivy, it hurt me… deep” Harley admitted as she pressed her hand to her chest as tears spilled down her cheek “You chose that Kite fucking freak over me”

“I… I was scared Harls, you are my best friend” Ivy argued “What would have happened if we didn’t work out” she asked “I don’t think I could live if you weren’t in my life, I barely survived your so called death”

Harley shook her head “No, there’s more to your hesitation than that” Harley stated knowing Ivy far to well.

Ivy sighed heavily “Fine, you want the truth” Ivy shook her head “I didn’t trust you with my heart” she admitted.

Ouch

Harley sat there stunned “What?” she asked.

“Harley, you went back to the Joker multiple time, and every time you did my heart broke, I lied because I was scared you’d break my heart” Ivy revealed, the hurt on Harley’s face broke Ivy’s heart but the time for lies was over.

“So… that’s why you lied” Harley pulled away and got to her feet, pacing the room Harley turned and stared at Ivy “Funny, you said you were afraid that I’d break your heart… yet in the end, you broke mine” she spat, grabbing her clothes Harley slipped them on and she stormed out as Ivy watched helplessly, her tears falling as she watched the love of her life walking out.

She only hoped that Harley came back so they could talk more.

Later that day:

Harley was sitting alone with her thoughts, she had made so many mistakes when it came to her love life, the Joker being the far worst of her mistakes but Ivy was right about her, she was right and Harley was angry at herself for admitting it, angry at Ivy for hurting her but mostly she was angry because Ivy was right, she was always flighty and ran away from her own messes.

As Harley sat there she saw Catwoman walking up to her table “Hey beautiful, you got a moment?” she asked.

Harley smiled as she nodded her head “Sure” she replied as she pointed to the seat opposite her.

Catwoman sat down “Ivy called, she was in tears and worrying about you” Catwoman admitted.

“Yeah, I suppose you have something to add” Harley answered though a little harsher than she meant to.

“I do” Catwoman replied as she picked her glass and took a sip before setting it down on the table.

“Well before you do, Ivy’s neglecting the fact that I killed the Joker to save her” Harley snapped.

“Yes you did but be fair Harls, you killed him after she hurt you, after she told you she was marrying Kite Man… she didn’t find out until recently after you returned that Joker tried to kill her” Catwoman defended “She spent 5 years believing you were dead, and she does have a point” she said.

Harley looked at her confused “How do you mean?” she asked.

“Harls, how many times did you constantly go back to the joker even after he hurt you?” Catwoman asked “How many times did you break up with him only to go back to him?”

Harley knew that Catwoman and Ivy was right “Harls… would you trust you id you were in her shoes?” she asked.

Lowering her head Harley nodded her head “I… I suppose not” she said.

Catwoman smirked “So, you and Ivy had sex huh?” she asked with a giggle.

Harls blushed as she looked at Catwoman “Did Ivy tell you?” she asked.

“She did, here’s something for you to be smug about” Catwoman replied “Apparently you were 10times better that Kite Dick… Ivy’s words”

Harley giggled as she lowered her head “Look Selina, I’m sorry if I led you on when I was Harleen”

“Relax Harls, you had amnesia… besides I’m much more interest with the strapping Dark Knight” Catwoman purred.

“Really, you told Ivy that he waxes everything” Harley replied with a smirk.

“Says the woman that was convinced he fucks bats” Catwoman retorted, earning a giggle from Harley, Catwoman looked more serious “Look Harley, go back to her and talk things through, she needs you and I know that you need her”

Harley exhaled a heavy sigh but nodded her head “You’re right, I do” she replied, getting to her feet Harley leaned down and kissed Catwoman’s cheek before she made her way out of the bar.

Botanical Gardens:

Harley returned and stood outside, it took her 2 hours of walking around the park of Gotham just to pluck up the courage to come back and face Ivy again, she was still hurt by Ivy’s words _‘I didn’t trust you with my heart’_ those words echoed inside Harley’s head, taking a deep breath Harley went to knock the door but instead it flew open and Ivy stood there.

Smiling Harvey looked at Ivy and her heart broke, Ivy looked utterly beautiful but heartbroken, tear streaks down her cheeks, choking back a sob Ivy looked at Harley “I’m so…” she never got the chance to finish her words, instead Harley stepped forward and her lips collided with Ivy’s.

Wrapping her arms around Harley’s shoulders, Ivy let her tears fall as Harley swallowed the choked sobs that escaped Ivy’s lips, breaking the kiss but standing there with her arms around each other tight and their foreheads pressed together Ivy whispered “I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry” she sobbed.

Harley closed her eyes and held Ivy tight “It’s okay babe, I… I will always love you”

“I love you too, I always have and I always will” Ivy whispered as she pulled back “Will we… will we be okay?” she asked.

“We’ll get there” Harley admitted “Ivy, I am 100% in this but I need to know if you are too” she said,

“I am” Ivy smiled bright as she looked into her best friends eyes.

“Then…” Harley dropped down on 1 knee and looked up at Ivy “Dr Pamela Isley…” she started.

“Oh god” Ivy whispered, this was way too fast.

“Will you do me the honor…” Harley continued as she looked at Ivy with a serious gaze, Ivy’s heart was pounding against her ribs, this was way too soon.

“Will you do me the honor…” Harley repeated before her face split into a grin “Of being my girlfriend?” she asked.

“Fucking Shit balls Harls, way to nearly give me a fucking heart attack!!!” Ivy squeaked as she jumped back and slapped Harley’s arm.

Harley snickered as she looked at Ivy “So, will you?” she asked.

“What are we 12?” Ivy retorted with a smirk.

“Pwease” Harley jutted out her bottom lip, pouting as she gazed at Harley.

Her heart melting as she gazed at Harley, Ivy nodded her head “Yes Harley, I would love to be your girlfriend”

Jumping to her feet Harley lifted Ivy up and span her around, both laughing joyfully as tears fell down their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> I thank you all and I love you so much for your comments and Kudo's.
> 
> Looking forward to reading more of your comments


	20. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley takes Ivy out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest chapter
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

In the week that followed it was unusually quiet, Harley and Ivy suspected that Harvey two-face would try something, that he would try and get revenge for Harley causing him to go back to Arkham but so far it was strange, there was neither sight nor sound from him or from scarecrow, eventually Harley decided that enough was enough when it comes to worrying about Two-Face, he was a concern that could wait until tomorrow but right now Harley had plans to make.

Though they were now together, they had a long way to go before they returned to how they used to be and Harley had a plan to get the ball rolling, she was arranging a date for the 2 of them tonight, Harley had promised Ivy that she was going to treat her tonight and she meant it, New Gotham News was running the story _‘Harley Lives’_ as Harley made her way around the supermarket.

Picking stuff up off the shelves Harley unceremoniously dumped them into the trolley, it was weird for everyone to see Harley shopping at the store, even more shocking when she went up to the checkout counter and paid for the items, everyone was looking at her with a comical _‘What the fuck’_ expression on their faces, Ivy was even worried about Harley herself and she began to worry wherever or not Harley was reverting back to Harleen.

Ivy was going to have to talk to Harley later and find out wherever or not Harley was feeling okay but she never got the chance, Harley had started being super secretive and distant, even going back and staying in her apartment lately which made Ivy worry even more, lately though Ivy had other things on her mind, board members of Ace Chemicals had been taken from their homes and nobody knew where they had gone.

Ivy was prime suspect but the problem was, she didn’t take them and didn’t know who did either, even Batman questioned her but even she didn’t know where the hell those board members had gone, Harley and Ivy continued their daily routine and met up but Ivy was still worried about Harley, she was still being secretive until that morning, she had come home to the botanical gardens to find a note.

 _‘Meet me outside’_ the note read and it had multiple love hearts around the edges and a lipstick print on the bottom, Harley’s lipstick making Ivy smile “That’s more like my Harley” she said with a fond smile before she turned and made her way back out, Harley rode up on her motorcycle still dressed in red and black leather pants, crop top and a matching leather jacket.

Ivy would be lying if she said that she didn’t miss the booty shorts but Harley made the leather look work for her, her eyes landing on Harley’s solid 6 pack which was very visible to her, Ivy’s mouth felt like a desert, it was dry whilst the lower half was soaking wet, Harley was so sexy Ivy just wanted to rip that leather outfit off and that crop top and… whoa.

Shaking her head to rid the lustful images from her head Ivy looked at Harley with a beaming smile “Hey babe” Ivy greeted as she lifted her hand and made a small wave.

“Hey beautiful” Harley greeted with a beaming grin “Get on” Ivy did as she instructed on got onto the bike, snuggling up close behind Harley; Ivy’s hand came to rest on Harley’s solid 6 pack and she shivered, Harley smirked knowingly but never said a word, instead she rode off with Ivy holding onto her tight and enjoying the feeling of Harley’s 6 pack against her hands and their bodies pressed tight together.

Riding out of Gotham Harley took Ivy to a spot that looked over the whole of Gotham City, riding through the woods Harley pulled the bike to a stop when they arrived at the clearing, turning off the engine Harley and Ivy got off the bike and Ivy noticed something, she noticed a small picnic blanket on the ground before them and with it was a picnic basket, an ice bucket with a bottle of wine inside.

Ivy’s voice caught in her throat as she gazed at the scene in awe, Harley blushed as she lowered her head shyly “I… I just thought, maybe a picnic would be a good first step and first date” she said.

Ivy breamed as she turned to Harley, pulling Harley into her arms Ivy leaned in and their lips met, wrapping her arms around Ivy; Harley pulled her in closer and deepened their kiss, their tongues twisting and curling around one another before they pulled apart and Ivy sat down on the blanket with Harley sitting beside her, sitting there Harley and Ivy enjoyed their picnic, Harley had made sandwiches and had brought all of Ivy’s favorites.

“You know, I was beginning to worry about you” Ivy admitted as she sat there, brushing her fingers through Harley’s pig tails.

“Why?” Harley admitted as she looked at Ivy confused.

“You’ve been different, I mean you went into a supermarket and you paid for everything to make this happen” Ivy said as she looked into Harley’s eyes.

“I… I just wanted to make this special” Harley answered as she looked “Plus, I thought it was time to grow up” she said.

Ivy sighed as she sat up and turned her body to face Harley “Listen to me Harls, don’t you dare ever change” she said “I love you just as you are, sure you’re batshit crazy but let’s face it, being sane is overrated” she chuckled.

Smiling as a lone tear threatened to fall down her cheek Harley wiped it away and looked at Ivy “I love you too, I love you Pammy” Harley said before she got to her feet “I have something else for you” she said.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Ivy asked as she watched Harley.

Walking away from Ivy, Harley stopped and whistled “Okay guys” she called.

Soon King and Clayface stepped out of from behind a tree, Clayface was holding the 3 missing board members whilst King Shark was wheeling 3 barrels of acid into the clearing, Ivy’s mouth dropped open as she looked at Harley “You didn’t?” she asked stunned.

“Remember that day on the docks, you were melting ace chemicals board members for illegal dumping on toxic waste?” Harley asked as she looked at Ivy.

“I remember” Ivy replied as she looked at Harley.

“Well I thought, nothing say’s romance like watching my girlfriend drown some dicks in acid” Harley stated.

Ivy looked at her girlfriend as Clayface sniffled “This is so romantic”

“Man, that is seriously messed up” King commented as he watched Ivy and Harley, Harley and he had reunited earlier and it was a tearful moment, mostly for Harley because King was nearly crushing her ribs when he was hugging her.

Ivy leapt to her feet and hugged Harley tight, kissing her passionatley as Clayface stood there, trembling.

King looked at him “Oh no, don’t you date” King said as he backed away but… too late.

Clayface began to serenade them.

“Is it bad that I missed that?” Harley asked as she looked at Clayface and then at her girlfriend.

“No… I missed it too” Ivy admitted, she still felt bad about how she reacted towards the old crew at the funeral.

Speaking of which they needed to destroy that damn headstone.

That night:

Harley and Ivy returned home to the botanical gardens, Ivy walked in first and Harley followed, closing the door behind them Harley heard Ivy grunt followed by a solid thud, turning around Harley saw Ivy laying on the floor unconscious with two-face standing over her.

“GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PRICK!!!” Harley bellowed as she grabbed her bat, but before she could attack him she felt the sharp sting in her neck, dropping the bat Harley staggered as the fear toxin coursed through her veins.

“Hit her again!” Two-Face ordered with a growl.

Scarecrow laughed as he injected her again “She has enough fear toxin to drive a thousand men insane” scarecrow laughed as Two-Face picked up Ivy and carried her away.

Harley curled up on the floor, hearing the Joker’s laugher drawing nearer.

Scarecrow sat there laughing , remaining beside Harley to taunt her as she curled up on the floor trembling.

This was Two-Faces victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	21. Queen of Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley faces her fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update

Harley whimpered as she lay there, nothing but black surrounding her in her own mind, she could hear the fluttering of bat wings overhead but soon the sounds of bats were drowned out by the sound if the Joker’s laugh, trembling Harley covered her ears as Ivy’s voice surrounded her “Weak, pathetic… why did I ever fall in love with a worthless meat sack like you” Harley whimpered as tears spilled down her cheek.

“You’re nothing without me Haley” Joker laughed as Harley curled up on herself even more, wrapping her arms around herself, laying then on the floor of the Botanical Gardens as Scarecrow sat there watching her, he was enjoying seeing her suffering at the hands of her fear toxin, Ivy thought she was so clever when immunizing Harley to his toxin but with some work he figured out a way for his toxin to beat Harley’s immunity.

Now here she was, on the floor of the Botanical Gardens trembling and whimpering in fear.

In the meantime:

Ivy was tied up at Sionis steel mill, in a room with no plants at all and she was tied up with her hands behind her back, Harley’s guards were around her armed with guns as Two-Face was on his cell phone outside looking and sounding like a pretty intense argument, soon he hung up and returned “So, our revenge is at hand” he chuckled as he looked at Ivy who was sitting there.

“How the hell did Scarecrow infect Harley, she’s immune” Ivy said as she looked at him.

“Don’t ask us, but Scarecrow made a much stronger batch this time” Two-Face laughed “And now the bitch is going to die, but not before I kill you just to make her suffer”

“Touch me, and Harley will rip you apart” Ivy snarled as she glared at him “And if Harley dies, I will get out of here and I will kill you myself”

Two face turned to his men “Keep an eye on her, we have business to attend to”

Ivy watched him leave and she lowered her head “Oh Harls…” she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Botanical Gardens:

_“You always keep going back to him and every time he hurts you”_

_“I don’t trust you with my heart”_

_“I should never have fallen in love with you, you don’t deserve love”_

_“I HATE YOU!!!” Ivy’s word’s ran echoed within her head as she lay there, the Joker’s laugh drowning out Ivy’s voice as vines wrapped around her tight and squeezed her, she could feel her ribs shattering and she tasted her blood as it spewed from her mouth._

Harley’s snapped open and she found herself back in the Botanical Gardens, groaning painfully Harley struggled to her feet, scarecrow observed curiously “Interesting, it seems your immunity is fighting my toxin… no matter” Scarecrow doused her again and Harley cried out as she clutched her head, crying in pain as she felt the fear toxin engulfing her mind and drowning her in her worst fears.

Watching Ivy looking at her with suck hatred as the Joker stepped up behind Ivy and made Harley watch as he brought his knife to Ivy’s neck, struggling to her feet Harley whimpered shaking her head “Please… don’t” she pleaded but it was too late, Joker slit Ivy’s throat and blood sprayed across Harley’s face “NOOO!!!” Harley screamed as she fell to her knees, Ivy’s cold dead eyes looking at her with such hatred broke her.

“HA HA HA… YOU WILL ALWAYS BE WORTHLESS, NOTHING, PATHETIC HARLEY!!!” Joker laughed at the top of his lungs “IVY WILL DIE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!!!” Joker brought his fist back and went to punch her but Harley’s hand shot up and grabbed his wrist “What?” he looked stunned as Harley raised her head and sneered.

“I’m through being afraid of you J… I am no longers yours to control” Harley rose to her feet slowly with her grip on his wrist tightening, Joker brought his free arm back and went to punch her but she grabbed his other wrist and stopped him “I killed you J, but you are right about one thing” Harley admitted “I am nothing but Ivy… she makes me more”

“You can’t save her, she’s already dead… just who the fuck do you think you are” Joker sneered as he struggled to break free from her grip.

“I’m Harley fucking Quinn, The Clown Queen of Crime” Harley brought her head back and slammed it into the joker’s face.

There was a flash and Joker was replaced with Scarecrow who looked worried “Impossible, I dosed you to drive a thousand men crazy” he whispered.

“Honey, I was always fucked in the head” Harley said as she grabbed her bat “Now, where’s Ivy?” Harley demanded.

“As if I’d tell you” Scarecrow snarled as he jumped to his feet and he went to attack, trying to inject her again but Harley swung her bat and it collided with his head, staggering back Scarecrow clutched his throbbing head but Harley was on the attack, swinging her bat violently and slamming it into his ribs and then his side, swinging the bat Harley continued her assault.

Falling to his knees Scarecrow knelt there panting, blood spilling from his mouth as he looked at her “Please… don’t kill me” he pleaded.

Harley smiled “I’m not going to kill you sweetie” she revealed before picking up one of the loaded injectors that had come loose from his hand when she attacked him, turning to him Harley walked closer “Now this is far worse, tell me sweetie… what do you fear?” she asked “As a former doctor myself, I’ve always felt that sometimes Doctor’s should undertake the same treatments as the patience” she said before grabbing his throat.

“Please… I’ll tell you where she is” Scarecrow whimpered, kneeling before her trembling like a coward “Dent has her and their locked up in the steel mill”

“Sionis steel mill” Harley asked confused “I thought that place got torn down after he died?” she said.

“No… Dent brought it before he got sent to Arkham, it’s where he’s been storing shipment of weapons for selling to clients” Scarecrow revealed “That’s how he’s getting his money and payed off the guards at Arkham”

“What else?” Harley demanded as she brought the injector close to his neck.

“It’s also where he’s storing his money, he has millions of dollars stored there” Scarecrow revealed.

“Thank you sweetie” Harley blew a kiss before jamming the needle into his neck “Enjoy your medicine” she sneered as she pushed the fear toxin into his veins, giving him a much higher dose than what he had given her.

Bats engulfing him as Harley walked away, his screams following her as she grabbed her cell phone “King, get Psycho and Clayface and meet me at the steel mill.

Steel Mill:

Ivy was tied to the chair as Two-Face screamed in rage “HOW’S THAT POSSIBLE!!!” he turned and stormed in and looked at Ivy before turning to his men “Quinn’s on her way… be ready” he stormed out as the guards took up their place and covered Ivy.

Ivy smiled to herself, overjoyed that Harley was okay.

If they got out of this alive, Ivy was going to make sure that neither her nor Harley left the bedroom for 3 weeks.

Outside:

Harley watched and waited from a distance as a van pulled up, the engine turned off and King, Psycho and Clayface got out of the van “Harley, what do you need?” King asked as he walked towards her.

“I’m going in to safe Ivy, but I have other plans for you 3” Harley smirked.

“Ohm what plans?” Clayface asked confused.

Harley smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at them.

Time to hit Harvey where it hurt.

The Money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	22. Saving Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley saves Ivy and takes down Harvey Dent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> here is the latest part of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Ivy sat there alone surrounded by armed guards, everything was eerily silent after Two-Face announced that Harley was on her way, the guards had their guns locked and loads and ready to open fire if Quinn came walking through the door, Ivy sat there deep in her thoughts as she began to think about that dream life she had with Harley, the 3 daughters that were the perfect combo between both herself and Harley.

She hoped that future would be still possible by the end of this, that Harley would come to rescue her, she was powerless right now because there was no plants around her, Ivy sat there for a while with a cut on her forehead after one of the guards had hit her because he could, Ivy looked forward to seeing Harley rip him apart when she sees what he did to her.

Waiting patiently Ivy and the guards remained silent until there was a faint sound of an explosion, Ivy smirked as she sat there with her hands bound behind her back, the robes digging into her wrist, it hurt but she was used to it though, this wasn’t the first time she had been bound with rope.

Another faint explosion sounded and dust rained down on Ivy’s head as the room shook, the 2nd faint explosion sounded closer this time, she could hear gunshots and screaming and the familiar sound of King Shark’s roaring, Ivy smiled as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, she really needed to apologize for what she had said to them at the funeral but she never got around to it.

As she sat there silence soon followed, there was neither sight nor sound until the radio crackled “Their going for the money, we need back-up” the voice on the other end called, Ivy and the guards were scrambling towards the door to save their boss’s money, Ivy’s attention was drawn to movement in the corner of her eyes and she saw the elongated arm of Clayface reaching up the garbage chute and setting a plant on the ground.

Ivy’s face split into a smile as she read the note that was attached to it _‘Hey baby, outside the door… think you can remove their guns’_ Harley’s name was written underneath with tiny love hearts all over it, Ivy smirked as she closed her eyes and the plant began to get bigger and thick vines erupted from the plant.

Sliding around 1 of the many thick vines loosened the ropes on her wrist and her ankles, rising to her feet Ivy closed her eyes as the many vines slithered out the door and headed towards the guards that were gathered outside, all of them were arguing about what they should do, half of them were arguing that Two face would want them to save the money whilst the other half was arguing that two-face wanted them to guard Ivy.

Without warning the thick vines came down and wrapped around their guns and the guns were yanked from their hands, yelling and crying out in horror the guards looked towards the office where Ivy was being held when without warning the door was kicked open and Harley stood there in her red and black leather pants with matching crop top, leather jacket and boots and her red and black bat gripped tight.

Another 2 vines came down and wrapped around the 2 rear guards , ripping them in Ivy watched as her girlfriend attacked in full force, violently swinging her bat causing the thickest end of the bat to collide with a thugs skull, blood spattering across the walls as she swung her bat violently.

Soon Harley was the last one standing, dead guard on the ground around her with their skulls caved in and blood running drenching the floor, Harley looked at Ivy and with a smile she walked over to Ivy and flung herself onto the redhead, Harley and Ivy held onto each other tight, holding onto each other tight Harley and Ivy tearfully held onto each other for dear life.

“You okay baby?” Ivy asked as she looked at her girlfriend.

Harley smiled “I’m fine baby” she whispered as she held her best friend/lover, pulling back Harley smiled and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ivy’s, Ivy let out a soft moan as she wrapped her arms around Harley tight and held her blonde girlfriend tight, smiling into the kiss Harley deepened it, her tongue sliding inside Ivy’s mouth and exploring, pulling back Harley looked at her girlfriend “Go help King, Clayface and psycho, they need your help getting the vault open” Harley said.

“Where are you going?” Ivy asked as she watched Harley turn and walk away.

“I’m going to make Two-face pay for laying a hand on you” Harley replied before she walked out.

Ivy grew worried, last time she took on a super criminal she took on was the Joker and Ivy lost her for 5 years, she was worried about what would happen, she was scared of losing Harley again but she knew Harley was counting on her to help get the vault open and Harvey deserved what was coming, Ivy just had to hope that Harley would be okay when this was over.

Outside live news footage of vines ripping apart the steel mill from the inside, Ivy, King Shark, Clayface and Psycho was dumping bundles of two-faces cash into the back of the van, in the meantime Harley and Two-face was fighting, throwing punches and landing blows against one another, blood flying from Harvey’s mouth as Harley landed a sold right cross to his jaw.

Harley and Harvey continued their deadly fight to the death, Harley was angry that Harvey took Ivy and she was going to kill him, the fight continued for a while before finally Harley knocked him down to the ground, standing over him panting Harley grabbed her bat and gripped it tight in her hands as he lay there on the ground, bringing the bat up over her head Harley finished him off.

Repeatedly slamming the bat down on his head until blood was pouring from him.

Ivy and the others were waiting outside when Harley stumbled out of the front doors of Sionis steel mill, her cheek was cut, her right eye was swollen shit and her lip was split and blood stained her bat, clutching the right side of her body Harley made her way over to Ivy and the others before collapsing into Ivy’s arms.

Ivy held Harley tight as she pressed her lips to Harley’s neck, tears falling down her cheek as she held the clown queen of crime in her arms, unfortunately their moment was ruined by psycho “Come on fuckers, we have to get out of here”

Harley pulled back but kept her hand’s on Ivy’s hips “I didn’t miss him” she said.

Ivy chuckled as she nodded her head “Me neither” she answered as she pulled her girlfriend into the van as King Shark and Clayface followed with Psycho, driving away Harley and Ivy watched in the rear view mirror as Sionis steel mill came crashing down as the towering vines ripped the place apart.

Harley leaned her head on Ivy’s shoulder’s and she closed her eyes, falling asleep with Ivy holding her close.

Ivy planned to take good care of Harley when they got home.

But when Harley was healed; Ivy was going to take her to bed for 3 weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	23. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy when they come home, Ivy makes her apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest chapter
> 
> So sad myself that this story is coming to an end.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Gotham Botanical Garden:

Cuddling up on the couch together, Ivy and Harley were curled up on the couch, Scarecrow had been found by GCPD, Ivy had already taken care of Harley’s bruises, Ivy was resting against Harley’s side, her head resting on Harley’s breasts, her left hand resting on Harley’s chiseled 6-pack, kissing Harley’s jawline Ivy smiled as she snuggled in as Harley lay there with her arms around her.

Though Ivy intended to take Harley to bed for 3 weeks, Ivy knew Harley needed to heal first, so instead they just lay there together, their arms wrapped around each other tight, Harley turned her head and looked at Ivy before leaning in and pressing her lips against Ivy’s cheek, Ivy smirked as she felt Harley’s lips on her cheek “You missed” she giggled.

“Then let me remedy that Doctor Isley” Harley purred as she pressed another kiss onto Ivy, this time closer to Ivy’s lips but still missing “Better?”

Ivy growled “Dr Quinn, I do believe you’re tormenting the patient” she whispered as she looked into Harley’s eyes, with a seductive smirk Harley rolled them over and pinned Ivy under her on the couch, straddling Ivy’s lap Harley brushed her fingers through Ivy’s hair Ivy closed the gap and their lips connected, fireworks exploded behind their closed eyes as Ivy deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue across Harley’s lips.

Moaning into the kiss Harley parted her lips and allowed Ivy’s tongue into her mouth, wrapping each other tight in each other’s arms their kiss became more intense and heated, their tongues battling for dominance, their hands started to pull at each other’s clothing, slipping her hands under Harley’s leather jacket Ivy slipped it off over Harley’s shoulders, pulling her arms out of the sleeves Harley smiled against Ivy’s lips as the redhead tossed it aside.

“Oh fuck!” Harley whispered as Ivy pushed her thigh up between Harley’s legs, pressing her knee against…

“Harley, we’re hear” Clay face sang as he and King walked in through the door.

Breaking their heated kiss Harley growled as she glared at Clayface, Ivy was biting her lip to stifle her urge to laugh but she was also upset about being interrupted, the heat between her legs was intense and by the feeling of heat between Harley’s, Harley was just as turned on as she was, the plants were snickering at the sullen expression on her face which made Ivy growl.

Looking at Ivy with a smile Harley sighed heavily “To be continued” she said.

“Agreed” Ivy replied as she released her arms from Harley, allowing the blonde to get off her and she followed, they stole millions from Harvey Two-Face whilst Harley was fighting him and afterwards they had split it 5 ways between Clayface, King Shark, Psycho, Harley and Ivy.

The crew came back though because Ivy had told them too, getting to her feet Ivy looked at Clayface and King Shark, Psycho wasn’t interested in hearing her apologize for what she said and did at Harley’s funeral.

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Ivy watched as the dirt was gently shovelled into the ground and onto the coffin, Selina moved over to Ivy’s side and she placed a hand on Ivy’s shoulder. Tensing up Ivy glared at Selina and the crew, her anger and grief bubbling to the surface as she clenched her hands into fists as she glared at the crew “Why weren’t you there for her!” Ivy spat. _ **

**_ “We were at your wedding” King Shark replied. _ **

**_ “Harley never told us what she was up to” Psycho defended as he scoffed “Crazy bitch should never have gone!” he muttered. _ **

**_ Ivy unable to stop herself punched him hard in the face breaking his nose, stunned Psycho clutched his now broken nose as he glared at her “CRAZY BITCH!” he cried out as a large vine rose up and wrapped around him. _ **

**_ “IVY!” Selina called out as she glared at Ivy. _ **

**_ “Why the fuck are you here Selina?!” Ivy snapped as she glared at Selina, the vine releasing Psycho and he ran away cursing Ivy as King Shark and Clayface remained still watching Ivy lose it. _ **

**_ “You’re not the only one that loved her Ivy” Selina snapped as she stalked closer and pushed Ivy. _ **

**_ “NOBODY LOVED HER MORE THAN ME!!!” Ivy screamed as she backhanded Selina hard, Selina was stunned that Ivy would hit her, glaring at Selina as her chest heaved and her hands clenched into fists Ivy pointed away “LEAVE!” Ivy ordered. _ **

**_ “Fuck you Ivy, if anyone is to blame for what happened… it’s you” Selina snapped as she wiped the blood from her split lip before rising to her feet “Afterall, you knew about Harley’s feelings and you flaunted your relationship with Kite Man in her face” Ivy swallowed heavily as her heart broke all over again, Selina shook her head “You… are the only one to blame for this Ivy, nobody else” and with that said Selina stormed off “Lose my number” was the last thing Ivy heard from Selina. _ **

**_ Turning to King Shark and Clayface Ivy snarled as she turned away “Just leave… don’t ever come back!” the tone of her voice left no room for them to argue and neither King nor Clayface tried to argue, they agreed with Selina when she had said that Ivy was to blame, slowly they turned and left without another word as Ivy looked down at the freshly covered grave and the head stone. _ **

Flashback End:

Ivy took a deep breath as she looked at King Shark and Clayface “Look, I… this isn’t easy for me to say but…” Ivy let out a heavy sigh and she lowered her head “I wanted to say, I’m sorry” she said.

Clayface and King looked stunned and confused, neither of them expected her to apologize “Uh, why are you apologizing?” King asked confused.

“About what I said… at the funeral” Ivy reminded them, nervously fidgeting with her fingers as she felt them looking at her as realization set in on their faces “Oh” they both replied before looking at one another, the silence was tense and for a moment Ivy began to worry that they wouldn’t accept her apology.

King looked at her and he smiled “It’s okay Ivy” King replied as he looked at her “You were grieving for Harley”

“But still… you didn’t deserve it” Ivy stated as she stood on the spot looking between Clayface and King, slowly King walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tight, Ivy tensed up but soon she eventually smiled and struggled to wrap her arms around the towering shark man.

Clayface sniffed “Such a tender scene” he whimpered, Harley handed him a hankie and he blew noisily into it.

“Yep, I missed this” Harley said to herself as she looked between her girlfriend and Clayface and King Shark, breaking the hug Ivy smiled “Thank you got forgiving me” Ivy said.

“I’m just happy everything is back to normal” King answered before turning to Clayface “Come on you, let’s go and leave these 2 lovebirds alone” he said.

Clayface nodded “Let’s go” he parroted and he turned and left with King Shark.

Closing and locking the door behind them Harley returns to Ivy’s side “See, told you they would forgive you” Harley said looking smug.

Ivy nodded and she smiled sadly “Still, Psycho is not interested in my apology” she said.

“Who gives a shit about that sexist asshole” Harley replied as she placed her hands on Ivy’s hips and tugged Ivy closer.

Wrapping her arms around Harley’s shoulders Ivy leaned in, pressing her lips to Harley’s; Ivy pulled back and slipped off her jacket before she turned and walked into the bedroom “Selina can wait, right now I believe my Dr Harley Quinn has a patient to take care of” Ivy purred as lay down on the bed.

Harley grinned “Selina can wait” she agreed and she walked into the bedroom with Ivy and closed the door behind her.

In the meantime:

The Tawny Show:

_ “Hello and welcome back to the Tawny Show, earlier today we talked about the suspicious new lover of Wonder Woman, later revealed to us to be none other than Supergirl, neither Wonder Woman nor Supergirl cared to comment to the media about their relationship but pictures were sent in of an intense make out session between the two” *Audience Ooo’s  _

_ “When questioned about his cousins relationship to Wonder Woman, Superman commented that his cousin Supergirl and Wonder Woman was in fact engaged to be married” *Audience gasp and cheer* _

_ “But today Gotham, another pairing as caught our attention, former crew member of Harley Quinn AKA Psycho, revealed that Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are in fact dating” *Audience Gasps* _

King Shark looked at the tv in his own place “Oh shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> In the final chapter I will be giving my thanks and my love to everyone who has followed this journey.
> 
> Actually, I may just do it now as well.
> 
> I thank you and I love you all for following this journey.


	24. Epilogue Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy makes another apology and is left shaken by a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> Here is the latest chapter, the 1st of a 2 part epilogue.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

Kara and Diana were laying in bed, their arms wrapped around one another tight whilst soaked in sweat, their blonde and dark brown hair sticking to their faces and necks, breathing heavier after their passionate love making session, rolling over Diana pinned Kara beneath her and with a smile she initiated a passionate kiss, Kara ran her fingers through Diana’s hair as she deepened the kiss.

Soon Diana broke the kiss and looked into Kara’s eyes “You know, I think we should go on the Tawny show, your cousin already outed us” Diana said.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah, I agree though we’re still killing him right, because the wheels are in motion when it comes to killing that overgrown boy scout” she replied.

“Oh we’re still killing him” Diana replied “By the way, did Bruce tell you who he’s bringing to our wedding?” she asked.

“No… but I am curious myself” Kara admitted “25 orgasms says it’s Catwoman”

“30 says it’s Talia” Diana smirked as she leaned in and her lips met Kara’s.

Gotham botanical gardens:

Lying naked in bed with her legs apart, Ivy was a mess as she lay there soaked in sweat, loud moans escaping her lips, her legs spread and her hands gripping the blond pigtails between her legs, Harley’s tongue was sliding around inside her making her moan, her legs were shaking from her previous 5 orgasms Harley had given her, arching back Ivy let out a high pitched scream as she came hard.

Riding out her orgasm Ivy’s watched as Harley pulled back revealing her face was completely soaked in juice, dripping from her chin and onto the already ruined silk bedsheets, Ivy and Harley had been at it for hours, their screams filled the botanical gardens, Harley’s back was red from Ivy clawing her back as she rode out her earlier orgasm together with Harley whilst grinding against one another.

Panting heavily and soaked in sweat Ivy and Harley snuggled up in bed together, their arms wrapped around each other tight, Ivy smiled to herself as she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of being wrapped in each other, Ivy had never felt this happy or content before and neither had Harley, though deep down the worry was still there for Ivy, scared that this wouldn’t work out and she would lose Harley.

The thought of losing Harley because their relationship failed broke Ivy’s heart but she wasn’t going to give up how happy she was with Harley, with the Kite Man and the Joker dead and now Harvey Two-Face joining them in hell, Harley and Ivy were finally free to move forward with their lives together, Ivy and Harley drifted off to sleep though Ivy had planned to meet Catwoman in the morning, she owed her an apology too.

The next morning:

Ivy awoke in bed and found herself alone though she heard Harley humming to herself in the kitchen, flinging the silk bedsheets off her Ivy got to her feet and grabbed her robe, stepping out of the bedroom Ivy walked to the kitchen and sure enough Harley was there with her back to her, smiling as she watched her girlfriend move around the kitchen with her back to her Ivy walked up close “Good morning baby” she purred.

“Oh Ivy” Harley replied though there was something off about her voice.

“You okay babe?” Ivy asked as she pressed her lips to Harley’s neck though Harley’s skin felt rough, without warning Harley span around and Ivy’s staggered back terrified when she saw who it was, standing before her was the Joker wearing a blonde wig with pigtails “SURPRISE!!!” Joker laughed crazily as Ivy stepped back away from him, the laughter continued as he grabbed a knife “Think you can steal my girl and get away with it”

“But your dead, you’re not real” Ivy shook her head as her back pressed against the wall, she tried calling on her plants but they were not moving, she couldn’t hear the,

“Oh dear Ivy… I am nowhere near dead” Joker laughed as he brought the knife up over his head and plunged the blade into Ivy’s chest.

Ivy gasped as her eyes flew open, sitting up Ivy found herself still in bed with Harley who was fast asleep and snuggling up beside her and it was about 7am, Ivy ran her hands through her hair as she sat there before she got to her feet, walking out of the bedroom she made her way towards the kitchen only she heard the sound of the TV, which was weird because they turned off the tv before going to bed.

Slowly edging her way into the living room Ivy peaked around the corner and she saw the TV, there was a piece of paper taped to the screen, slowly walking into the living room she stepped closer to the TV, her eyes looking around the room carefully as she slowly made her way closer to the TV, grabbing the piece of paper Ivy pulled it from the TV screen and she looked at it.

Her blood ran cold as she gazed at the note _‘HA, HA, HA!!!’_ Ivy swallowed heavily as she looked around her before turning the note over and found a playing card was attached to the back of the paper… the Joker card.

Shaking her head Ivy backed away “No… it can’t be” she whispered to herself, she knew the Joker was dead, his body found amongst the ruins of his old base the day Harley had supposedly died.

Ivy looked at the card before she heard movement behind her, Harley was yawning as she walked into the room “Morning babe” Harley greeted as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Ivy’s cheek “You okay?” she asked looking concerned about her girlfriend who was looking as if she had seen a ghost.

Forcing a smile Ivy slipped the note into the pocket of her robe before turning to Harley “I’m great” she replied as she pulled Harley into her arms and pressed her lips to Harley’s, smiling into the kiss Harley wrapped her arms around Ivy’s shoulders as Harley held her tight, deepening the kiss Harley and Ivy stood there wrapped in each other in an intense make out.

Later that day:

Ivy was waiting in the bar waiting for Catwoman to arrive, she looked at the note she had found this morning that had been taped to the TV screen, Ivy didn’t want to tell Harley until she knew the truth for definite which was the second reason behind wanting to meet Catwoman, Catwoman had connections that could check this note out… a certain Bat.

Selina walked in wearing her usual cat suit, sitting down opposite Ivy; Catwoman looked at her curiously “Okay, so… what’s up” Selina asked as she leaned back and folded her arms.

“2 things” Ivy stated as she swallowed “About… what happened at the funeral”

“What about it?” Catwoman asked as she raised an eyebrow at Ivy.

“I… I wanted to apologize for what I said to you” Ivy said, Selina’s face was comical as she stared at Ivy speechless, the last thing she expected was to hear was Ivy apologizing to her.

“Well… Uh… I… I appreciate it” Selina replied as she looked at Ivy.

“2nd, I need you to get in touch with Batman” Ivy said as she slipped the note across the table to Selina.

Picking up the nose Selina looked at it confused “What’s this?” she asked.

“Found that taped to the TV screen this morning” Ivy revealed.

“What did Harley say?” Catwoman asked as she brushed a hand through her own hair.

“She didn’t because she doesn’t know, I… I need Batman to find out if…” Ivy couldn’t say the words.

“If the Joker is alive?” Selina finished knowing where Ivy was going with her thinking “But his body was found” she said.

“Not the first time the Joker or made everyone believe he was dead” Ivy reminded her.

Catwoman looked at the note “I’ll take it to Batman, and I’ll call you” Selina replied.

Ivy smiled “Thanks” she said in appreciation, soon she left and headed home to Harley.

Though she was terrified what the Batman would find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed part 1 of the 2 part epilogue.
> 
> Part 2 will come soon.


	25. Epilogue Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy gets the results from Catwoman and makes her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, here we are at the final chapter
> 
> I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you to all of you.
> 
> Thank you to all who posted comments and Kudo's and followed Harley and Ivy on this journey.
> 
> I love each and everyone of you

Returning home after her meeting with Selina, Ivy stood outside the Gotham Botanical gardens alone with her thoughts, she could hear Harley walking around inside humming to herself, taking a deep breath Ivy forced a smile and stepped inside, slipping off her jacket Ivy walked into the living room and she gazed at Harley who was walking around in the kitchen making cocoa.

Looking at her girlfriend with a smile Harley walked over to her and kissed her lips “Hey, how did it go with Selina?” Harley asked.

“It went fine, I apologized and she accepted it… it’s all good” Ivy replied.

“Good” Harley breamed as she turned around “I’m making some cocoa, you want some?” Harley asked.

“I’d love some” Ivy replied as she moved to the couch and sat down “You know, I was thinking… now we have millions, I am thinking you and I should leave Gotham” she said.

Harley looked confused “Leave Gotham… where’s this coming from?” she asked as she walked over to the couch and handed Ivy a mug of cocoa.

“Well, as I said… it’s just something I’ve been thinking” Ivy answered as she set her set her mug down onto the coffee table.

Looking in deep thought for a moment Harley hummed to herself “I would be lying if I said that the thought had not come to me before” she admitted.

Stunned by Harley’s admittance Ivy turned her body to face Harley “So, you’ve been thinking about it?” she asked.

“Of course, I’ve thought about it ever since you got engaged to that Kite humping moron” Harley revealed “Why do you think I was outside the registry office the day you were getting married, when I found that van with the bomb inside”

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ “Fucking Kite fucking douchebag doesn’t deserve Pammy” Harley muttered as she paced outside the main entrance wearing her signature crop top and booty shorts, she wasn’t going to let Ivy go without a fight, what was more romantic than announcing your feelings in front of everyone in the room and tell your best friend that you were absolutely in love with her, Harley paced outside until she spotted something, a van parked in the ally by the registry office, Harley wouldn’t have thought anymore of it but she recognised the driver, he worked for the Joker. _ **

Flashback End:

“I was going to announce my feelings for you to everyone and ask you to run away with me” Harley admitted, her cheeks turning bright red.

“But at the time, you were determined to become the Queen of Gotham” Ivy remembered as she took Harley’s hand “Harley… would you have really given up that, for me?” she asked.

“I would have given everything up for you, I would have even grown up and get myself a job wherever we landed” Harley revealed, the Revelation Harley had dropped on her head had floored Ivy, her mouth hanging open in shock, smiling tearfully as she took Harley’s hand and pulled Harley towards her, her lips landing on Harley’s, their kiss remained chaste and short but Ivy still kept Harley wrapped up tight in her arms.

“I love you… my Queen of Gotham” Ivy whispered, holding Harley close to her as their lips remained inches apart.

Smiling Harley shifted about and she straddled Ivy’s lap, her arms snaking around Ivy’s shoulders “I love you too… my Goddess of the Green” she whispered, surging forward Harley and Ivy started to make out, their mouths devouring one another as they pulled at each other’s clothes.

Ivy and Harley moved into the bedroom together where they spent their night together.

The following morning:

Ivy was wide away, her finger tracing the scar on Harley’s body from the knife wound the Joker had given her, both soaked in sweat from hours of lovemaking Ivy leaned in and pressed her lips to Harley’s neck before she slipped out of bed, putting her robe on Ivy grabbed her cell phone and made her way into the living room, leaving Harley fast asleep in bed.

Ivy looked at her cell phone and saw she had a text from Catwoman which read _‘Call me back’_ Ivy looked back to the bedroom door and sighed before she dialed Catwoman’s number, brushing strands of red hair from her eyes Ivy sat down on the couch and waited for Catwoman to answer the call.

5 rings later and Catwoman answered.

“Bout time, managed to pry your head from between Harley’s legs?” Catwoman asked, sounding amused.

“You and Batman have something?” Ivy asked not even rising to the bait.

“Batman tested the note, good news first” Catwoman answered “The note is old, like really old, from the Joker’s first appearance in Gotham” she explained.

“But the ink was fresh?” Ivy replied looking confused.

“Correct, that is because whoever got hold of that note, used a pen and traced over the original note” Catwoman explained.

“And the Joker card?” Ivy asked as she looked down the hall to the bedroom.

“Also old, around the same time as the note” Catwoman answered “It’s the same card the Joker left when he first appeared”

“Okay, you said there was good news… I’m assuming you’re going to tell me there was fingerprints?” Ivy replied as she ran her hands through her hair.

“No, no finger prints or DNA” Catwoman answered “But… the Batman and commissioner Gordon, after the Joker’s body was found Batman and the commissioner were suspicious… as we both know the Joker’s faked his death before so this time Batman and Gordon was more thorough” Catwoman revealed “The Joker’s dead Ivy… for real”

Ivy closed her eyes and sighed in relief “So… somebody is messing with me and Harley” she said.

“You should tell her Ivy… she needs to know” Selina stated firmly.

“No” Ivy answered.

“But Ivy… Harley needs to know” Selina said, she was not happy about the fact that Ivy was keeping it a secret from Harley.

“Listen, the Joker is dead and buried… Harley is finally free of him” Ivy replied, she just wanted to protect Harley “Why tell her about this when we don’t even know what the hell is going on” she said.

“Ivy… think about it, you’re leaving her vulnerable by not telling her the truth” Catwoman argued.

“No… I’m not, because I’m taking Harley away from Gotham” Ivy said before hanging up the call.

“Everything okay babe?” Harley asked as she walked in from the bedroom, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Ivy turned to her with a smile “Everything is perfect” Ivy replied “You know… I think we should go on vacation” she said.

“I could use a vacation… where’re you thinking?” Harley asked as she planted her lips to Ivy’s before she walked to the kitchen.

“Hawaii” Ivy suggested, she didn’t mind where they went so long as Harley and her got away from Gotham for a while until Batman found out who it was that was out for them.

“Hawaii huh?” Harley asked as she leaned against the kitchen counter “I think I’ll enjoy seeing you in a bikini” she purred.

Ivy giggled as she walked over to Harley and sandwiched the blonde between her and the kitchen counter “So… Are you in?” she asked “I’ll make it worth your while” she vowed.

“Oh?” Harley replied with a lustful smirk, wrapping her arms around Ivy body, spinning them around Harley hoisted Ivy off the floor and set her down on the kitchen counter, slowly untying Ivy’s robe Harley’s hands slipped underneath and her hand moved downwards towards Ivy’s… “Ahhhh” Ivy gasped.

All coherent though leaving her brain.

The Tawny Show:

_Tawny: “Hello and welcome to the Tawny show, today we have 2 special guests who need no introduction, ladies and gentleman please give a welcome to Wonder Woman and her fiancee Supergirl” *Audience cheers and applauds”_

_Supergirl: “Thank you for having us” *Holding Wonder Woman’s hand*_

_Tawny: “So, it’s out now… no doubt you are upset with Superman for announcing your engagement”_

_Wonder Woman: *Nodding her head with Supergirl* “We are understandably upset, we just wanted to keep it within our family and friends, Superman had no right to announce our engagement”_

_Supergirl: *Smiling and kissing Wonder Woman’s cheek* “I am still considering giving Harley Quinn some Kryptonite and letting her kick his ass” *Audience laughs*_

_Tawny: “But why keep it a secret?”_

_Wonder Woman: “Because we wanted it to be a private family and friend’s celebration, the rest of the world didn’t need to know about our upcoming marriage” *Squeezing Supergirl’s hand*_

_Tawny: “So what happens now?”_

_Supergirl: *Gazes adoringly at Wonder Woman* “Now, we move forward and get married”_

_Wonder Woman: *Gazes lovingly at Supergirl* “The date is set and everything is perfect, though Superman is not longer at the head of the table, both he and his plus 1 have been downgraded to a table at the far end of the room”_

_Tawny: *Snickers and nods her head* “But who’s walking you down the aisle Supergirl?”_

_Supergirl: *Beams the brightest smile* “Batman will be walking me down the aisle”_

_Tawny: “Well I wish you both every happiness, you both are so beautiful together… let’s give them a round of applause” *Audience applauds and cheers*_

In the meantime:

Harley jumped to her feet pumping her fists “I KNEW IT, I KNEW THEY WERE FUCKING!!!”

Ivy smirked as she looked at her girlfriend “What gave it away, the sickening love struck gaze they had around one another”

“The miniature earthquakes that hit Gotham whenever they were here” Harley answered.

Ivy’s expression was comical “THAT WAS THEM!!!”

Harley laughed and Ivy smiled, she loved hearing her girlfriend/best friend laugh.

It made her even more determined to keep what was going on a secret.

Until the day she died… Ivy would do whatever to took to keep Harley smiling.

Starting with the trip to Hawaii.

The End… for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I would like to thank everyone for this comments and Kudo's 
> 
> You all have been amazing and I love you all.
> 
> The titles Goddess of the Green and The Queen of Gotham came from Yohnos so a special thank you for them
> 
> The Diana/Kara pairing is one of my most favourite pairings, wish they did it in the comics though I think I have a prequel for that particular pairing in my brewing in my head.
> 
> As for a sequel for this, that too is in the brewing stage.
> 
> Again thank you 
> 
> I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Please be sure to post your comments.


End file.
